CORAZON DE FUEGO
by Skye Jagger
Summary: elsa se aleja de anna y esto trae consecuencias muy grandes, sera elsa capaz de hacerla recordar
1. Chapter 1

HE AQUI MI NUEVA HISTORIA xd

* * *

><p>CORAZON DE FUEGO<p>

PROLOGO

Elsa era la primogénita del rey Rubeus y de la reina Ellie, pero cuando nació Anna, las cosas cambiaron mucho, a diferencia de Elsa, Anna desde bebe estuvo bajo el cuidado de los sirvientes, cuando creció, Anna siempre buscaba a Elsa, quien tenía poderes de hielo y solo se los mostraba a su pequeña hermana, con Anna Elsa era feliz, pero el rey Rubeus quería que su hija mayor se preparara cuando ella fuese reina, obligando a Elsa a tomar diferentes actividades, Anna triste no dijo nada, pues siempre había sido Elsa la que acaparaba la atención de sus padres, aunque Elsa buscaba la forma de que también la tomaran en cuenta no siempre fue efectiva, un día Anna bajo a cenar…

-Elsa como mi hija debes ser como yo*sonriendo*

-¿y Anna?*mirándolo*

-hija Anna es un error y ella solo opaca tu futuro*mirándola*

-madre, pero es mi hermana*triste*

-Elsa, con Anna tu siempre terminas en problemas*serio*

-lo se*mirando su comida*

-es por eso que debes alejarte de ella*seria*

-lo hare madre*sonriéndole*

-recuerda que un día todo esto será tuyo*sonriéndole a Elsa*

Anna se retiró sin hacer ruido y subió a su cuarto sola, al poco rato entro el rey…

-aléjate de Elsa, tu solo le das problemas*serio*

-sí señor*temerosa*

El rey cerró la puerta del cuarto de Anna y esta se acostó, pasaron los días y Elsa se enfocaba en sus estudios, dejando a Anna aun lado, sola y triste, jamás abandono el cuarto, los sirvientes le subían de comer y ella jugaba sola, encerrada en su propio mundo, Anna desarrollo habilidades superiores a las de Elsa, a pesar de sus 6 años contrajo una grave enfermedad, varios años después Elsa ya era toda una joven de 15 años, en ningún momento vio a Anna, se concentró tanto en complacer a sus padres que se olvidó de ella…

-Elsa hija, mañana es un día especial no lo olvides*sonriendo*

-lo se madre*sonriendo*

-le diremos a Anna que vaya*serio*

-¿en serio? Hace mucho que no la veo*feliz*

-de hecho querido yo tampoco la he visto desde hace un tiempo*sonriendo*

-vayamos a verla*parándose*

La familia entera siguió al rey al cuarto de Anna, donde entraron y encontraron el lugar lleno de polvo….

-gerda*molesto*

-dígame señor*apareciendo*

-¿Dónde está Anna?*furioso*

Elsa solo rodo los ojos, bufando molesta por los problemas que ocasionaba Anna y los tres miraron como gerda cambiaba las flores…

-ay mi señor, la joven Anna ya no vive aquí*triste*

-¿en dónde vive?*seria*

-Anna no puede seguir con sus juegos gerda*seria*

-Anna murió*llorando*

-¿Cómo?*sorprendido*

-la joven Anna murió cuando tenía 6 años*llorando más*

-¿Qué paso?*dolida*

-se encerró en su cuarto, para evitar que usted la viera y se concentrara en sus estudios*limpiándose la nariz*

-¿después?*shock*

-la niña enfermo de la peste y no sobrevivió*llorando más*

Los tres la miraron dolidos…

-¿Dónde está la tumba de mi hija?*agitado*

-no hay tumba, el medico real mando a quemar a todos los muertos de la peste*llorando*

Elsa no lo podía creer, su pecho dolía demasiado…

-¿tenía amigos?*recargándose en la pared*

-su única amiga era ella misma*triste*

-¿Qué hacía?*mirándola*

-nada, se sentaba en esa ventana*señalando*

-un juego de ajedrez*sorprendido*

-sí, la niña Anna jugaba siempre contra ella misma*llorando*

El rey se acercó y miro sorprendido las piezas…

-increíble*sorprendido*

-gerda ilumina el cuarto*mirándola*

-con gusto joven Elsa*triste*

Gerda prendió todas las velas y se sorprendieron, en el cuarto había libros, muchos libros…

-matemáticas, diplomacia, medicina y alquimia*leyendo*

- la joven Anna siempre leía, esto era su mundo*mirando los libros*

-son libros complicados, incluso para Elsa*shock*

Salieron del cuarto y mandaron llamar al médico…

-carius ¿Qué tan grave estaba?*serio*

-ahora si le importa*molesto*

-carius por favor*mirándolo*

Carius miro a Elsa y suspiro…

-muy grave, la enfermedad no se supo cómo la adquirió, pero sin defensas suficientes, no resistió al tratamiento, para su edad su peso era menor al resto de los niños, su piel era pálida, tenía ojeras, presentaba un cuadro de desnutrición, a pesar de que comía solo 1 vez al día, por órdenes suyas y que jamás retiro, la soledad en la que fue confinada era grande, murió sola mi señor*serio*

-carius*mirándolo*

-fue cremada con el resto de los enfermos en fase terminal*serio*

-¿estaba viva cuando la quemaron?*sorprendida*

-así fue, el rey ordeno que los enfermos terminales fueran incinerados lejos de arendelle*serio*

-no recuerdo haber dado esa orden*molesto*

-la firmo señor, busque en los documentos de los enfermos*dándole la espalda*

Miraron como carius salir sin respeto alguno y fueron a los archivos, donde laxus le dio el documento que buscaba…

-aquí tiene mi señor*dándole el documento*

El rey rápidamente extendió el papel, no lo creía la lista era larga y el nombre que encabezaba la lista era el de Anna, abajo vio su firma, entrego el documento nuevamente y se sentó en la silla más cercana, colocando sus manos en la cabeza, Elsa no dijo nada, se sentía culpable, se retiró de ahí con respeto y vio a lo lejos a dos sirvientas, jugar, sonrió, si no hubiese sido por su descuido, ella estaría así con Anna, la envidia de verlas se hizo notar…

Varios años pasaron y ahora Elsa tenía 18 años, fue nombrada princesa, pero no dejaba de culparse por alejarse tanto de Anna, en las noches cuando nadie la veía, lloraba en silencio por la muerte de su hermana…


	2. Chapter 2

hola les triago el nuevo cap

no se en que mes nacieron ni en que dia XD asi que me lo invente

* * *

><p>CAPITULO I<p>

EL LIBRERO, EL LIBRO Y EL MUÑECO

Esa mañana una joven cruzaba rápidamente los bosques de arendelle, su rostro escondido en una capucha, su atuendo era negro, su camisa, blanca, llevaba unos pantalones negros con botas, en su cintura estaba una espada, una chamarra de cuero negra con verde, llevando estampado en la parte de la espalda una serpiente, llevaba más espadas ocultas y en su brazos hojas ocultas, así como una ballesta, el caballo era robado y al acercarse al pueblo entro como si nada, bajo del caballo y lo ato, camino hasta el mercado…

-¿Cuánto por eso?*dejando varios animales sobre el mostrador*

Después de vender su mercancía se dirigió hacia una posada, evadiendo a los guardias, al entrar pidió una habitación, cuando entro a esta se quitó el saco, dejando ver su cabello rojo atado en una cola baja, miro por la ventana el castillo, unos toquidos no se hicieron esperar…

-adelante*seria*

-Anna

-Olaf*sonriendo*

-llegaste antes*cerrando la puerta*

-lo se*suspirando*

-Anna ¿harás la misión?*curioso*

-si *mirándolo*

-es una pena que tus hermanos no vengan*triste*

-te refieres a los cabeza hueca, al menos Nimueh vendrá para apoyo*mirándolo*

-sí, ella es divertida, pero no tanto como tus hermanos*riendo*

-lo dices por que pelean en tabernas*riendo*

-si*mirándola*

-dilo Olaf*sentándose en la silla*

-Anna tu recuerdas sobre cuando eras niña*nervioso*

-sí, Olaf, recuerdo algunas cosas*seria*

Anna fijo la vista en su espada, suspiro y acaricio la cabeza del muñeco de nieve que creo, cuando se recuperaba de sus heridas de fuego, se acostó en la cama y nuevamente tuvo esa pesadilla, sus ojos dorados se volvieron, pero se tranquilizó, solo eran malos recuerdos de su niñez…

Una Elsa de 18 años caminaba con su elegante porte por los pasillos del castillo, como lo hacía desde que supo que ya no tenía hermana, camino al cuarto que siempre tenía limpio, en el fondo quería creer que su hermana volvería, pero solo se engañaba a sí misma, abrió la puerta y miro ese color rosado que tanto le había gustado, desde que nació Anna…

-hay Anna cuanto lo siento*acariciando la cama*

Elsa se sentó en la cama y miro el juego de ajedrez que descansaba cerca de la ventana, jamás se atrevió a mover una pieza, en sus sueños se imaginaba a Anna llegar, pidiéndole que jugaran, pero la Anna que se imaginaba era la que recordaba, una niña dulce y gentil, claro, siempre la metía en problemas por sus travesuras…

-cuanto extraño sentirte cerca de mi*llorando*

En su mente oía la voz de Anna, pidiéndole crear un muñeco de nieve, pero al mismo tiempo recuerda como la alejo de ella…

+RECUERDOS*

Una Elsa caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, su mirada estaba en un libro, lo miraba fascinada, era una de sus novelas favoritas y además el libro venía con una dedicatoria especial del mismo autor, no conto con que su hermana le haría una travesura y terminaría arruinando el libro…

-te atrape Elsa*riendo*

-¡ANNA! MIRA LO QUE HICISTE*molesta*

-solo estaba haciéndote una broma*triste*

-ay Anna a veces me gustaría que dejaras de ser una molestia*enojada*

-lo siento*llorando*

-no te me acerques*seria*

+RECUERDOS FIN+

Elsa lloro, más de una vez había sido grosera con Anna, ella se enfocaba en ser un orgullo para sus padres, dándole la espalda a su pequeña hermana y ahora que la necesitaba tanto no la tenía, como extrañaba verla en los pasillos haciéndole travesuras a todos, salió de su cuarto y camino a su habitación, al alzar la vista, miro en una ventana, la imagen de Anna mirando la luna, hizo que se sintiera peor, rápidamente llego a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama, miro sus manos, desde hace mucho no usaba su magia, no tenía motivo para usarla, la única persona que sabía de su existencia, ya no estaba…

-justo cuando quiero hacer un muñeco*acostándose*

Elsa se durmió entre lágrimas, a pesar de ser verano y de que se sentía mucho calor, Elsa se durmió con lo que llevaba puesto, al día siguiente se cambió y decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y el ver a su gente la hacía recuperar el control, pero en el fondo de su corazón quería ser libre, mientras caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, choco con una joven y esta la sostuvo entre sus brazos…

-lo siento ¿te lastimaste?

-no*seria*

-lo lamento*poniéndola de pie*

-quita tus sucias manos de mi extranjera*molesta*

-como quieras*alejándose*

Elsa molesta miro a la joven que le dio la espalda, miro su atuendo, vestía unos pantalones negros con botas y una camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo, su cabello rojo peinado en dos coletas y una espada en su cintura, molesta camino rápidamente hacia ella y le dio un codazo, apresuro el paso para volver al castillo, cuando llego se encerró en el cuarto, ese día lo tenía libre, así que se tomaría el tiempo para limpiar los libros de su hermana, así que ahí estaba limpiando los libros, cuando piso en medio, sintió un ligero hundimiento en su pie derecho, dirigió su vista y se agacho, con sus manos presiono y rápidamente se paró y busco entre los dibujos de Anna, encontró uno donde estaba dibujado el piso desde una perspectiva alta, miro el techo y miro algo brilloso, escondido entre el, coloco una pila de libros sobre el banco y alcanzo el techo, tenía un doblado extraño y ya mirando de cerca se dio cuenta de que era un pergamino coloreado y pintado, idéntico al del techo, rápidamente bajo y mando llamar a sus padres, que subieron deprisa…

-¿Qué sucede hija?*preocupado*

-mira el techo*señalando*

-Elsa yo no veo nada*serio*

-recuerdas cuando dijimos que Anna era tonta*sonriendo*

-claro*mirándola*

-ahora mira*riendo*

Elsa quito el papel y revelo un espejo, tanto ella como sus padres se sorprendieron, Elsa apunto el espejo a dirección al sol y este reboto en varios espejos ocultos en toda la habitación, cayendo a la madera donde piso con anterioridad, este revelo un sello y al pisarlo Elsa, el librero se abrió, los tres entraron, no había necesidad de poner una vela, pues había luz, miraron varias mesas, con bosquejos de castillo y varios dibujos más, encontraron una tubería de metal donde pasaba el agua a una llave, un barco con un globo encima de él, algo que les pareció raro, una cosa ovalada con metal en una parte…

-wow Anna no era tonta después de todo*sonriendo*

-no lo puedo creer*asombrada*

-sabes que todo esto nos puede servir para arendelle*impresionado*

-lo sé, padre, pero su constructora murió*tocando los dibujos*

-Elsa mira*señalando una mesa apartada del resto*

Elsa se acercó y vio un libro de cuero negro con letras doradas y una escritura fina…

-es oro*sorprendida*

-todo el libro es de oro*tomándolo*

-Elsa*leyendo*

-el libro lleva tu nombre*sonriendo*

Elsa lo abrió y comenzó a leer su contenido…

-Elsa nació en una noche octubre, dicen que había luna nueva y que en el momento en que vino al mundo, todo era silencio, las historias dicen que cuando alguien nace entre silencio, es porque está destinada a ser alguien importante, en este caso Elsa seria leyenda, hija única de los reyes de arendelle…*conteniendo el llanto*

-habla sobre ti*triste*

Elsa abrazo el libro, que estaba junto al que es su libro favorito y que Anna arruino un día, miro un frasco vacío, lo tomo y leyó la etiqueta…

-sangre infectada con la peste*sorprendida*

El rey mando llamar a su médico, quien reviso el frasco y miro lo de adentro…

-carius tu sabias que Anna*serio*

-todos lo sabíamos, ella escribió el libro y me acompañaba a curar enfermos, de ahí tuvo la sangre*molesto*

-Elsa se infectó*preocupada*

-no, solo se infecta si estas en contacto con la persona, Anna bebió el frasco*serio*

-¿Por qué?*molesta*

-porque…no lo sé*suspirando*

Elsa cerro la habitación bajo llave, solo ella tendría acceso a ese lugar, todos los días leía una o dos hojas del cuento que Anna le había hecho, se sorprendió en que ningún momento se mencionaba ella, pero noto que una hoja estaba pegada al libro, la despego con cuidado y leyó lo que decía…

_Elsa:_

_Espero que este libro remplace el que te arruine, aunque se en el fondo que no lo leerás, para mi eres la mejor hermana que tuve y con la que compartí pocos, pero grandiosos recuerdos, ahora casi siempre te la pasas estudiando y lo entiendo, arendelle necesita una reina y no un bufón como yo, jamas estaré a la atura ni mucho menos a la que los reyes quieren, por eso me encierro, para que no me veas y deje de ser una molestia para ti, me gustas mucho Elsa, tanto que una vez dije que te cortejaría, pero se lo dije a las paredes de mi cuarto, mis aliadas y mis amigas, espero que un día, encuentres el amor y que tú seas feliz, porque si tú eres feliz yo lo seré siempre, te amo hermana, aunque tú ya no estés aquí…_

_Con amor_

_Anna_

Elsa lloro sobre la cubierta del libro…

-ay Anna no imagino la gran soledad a la que te sometiste y todo por mi*acariciando el libro*

Elsa se molestó consigo misma, jamás imagino que alguien tan joven como lo era su hermana sufrió mucho a causa suya, miro su cuarto tan perfecto y lo comparo con el de Anna, el de ella tenía pocos juguetes y muchos libros de todos los temas del mundo, ella tuvo muchos juguetes que descansaba en las repisas de su pared, su armario lleno de vestidos, comparado con el de Anna que solo tenía unos cuantos, tomo un muñeco que Anna se hizo, daba la apariencia de ser uno de nieve y en su abdomen tenia escrito Olaf…


	3. Chapter 3

hey no se si les gusta la historia XD

pero aqui nuevamente les dejo otro capitulo

* * *

><p>CAPITULO II<p>

FIESTA, SANGRE Y SECRETOS

Elsa estaba mirando a los recién llegados, era una celebración por los años de matrimonio de los reyes de arendelle, suspiro y acaricio el muñeco, se colocó la capa morada, que le regalo su madre un día antes y bajo, se colocó a un lado de su padre y sonrió, saludando a la gente que se tomaba la molestia de entablar una conversación con ella, miro a lo lejos y se ceño se frunció, reconocería a esa mujer, en donde fuera, era la misma con la que había chocado unos días antes, noto que traía un chaleco negro con un símbolo plateado en el pecho, estaba acompañada con una mujer que traía una capa verde con capucha…

-felicidades su alteza*inclinándose*

-lady morgana gracias por asistir*sonriéndole*

-al contrario su alteza gracias por invitarme*parándose*

-no se preocupe por eso*sonriendo*

Elsa miro como se retiraban de ahí, ignoro eso y siguió sonriéndole a las personas, en el banquete ella tuvo que dar un discurso que escribió y memorizo, al terminar todos aplaudieron, la cena transcurrió con calma, Elsa se paró, era hora de darle el regalo que les mando hacer, pero lady morgana cayó al suelo y una flecha se impactó en cerdo que se encontraba en medio de la gran mesa, la mujer que acompaño a lady morgana, fue la que la empujo, salvándole la vida, Elsa vio cuando de sus ropas sacaron un objeto metálico y se escuchó un trueno, todos miraron a la ventana y una persona cayo muerta, nuevamente una flecha salió de la nada y esa mujer la recibió en el pecho, otro estruendo sonó, una mujer con capa azul y con una águila dorada en ella, había disparado con un algo metálico mas alargado, Elsa miro el diseño y se sorprendió, ya los había visto antes, pero no recordaba en donde, la fiesta termino y lady morgana agradeció a sus acompañantes por defenderla, este suceso creo un caos, pues los guardias fueron aumentados inmediatamente y lady morgana hospedada en el castillo para mayor seguridad, Elsa no se quitaba de la mente esos artefactos despidiéndose de sus padres y de la invitada, se dirigió al cuarto, con su llave abrió y camino al librero abierto, busco entre los papeles esos diseños y los encontró…

-¿Anna está viva?*sorprendida*

Miro con detenimiento los dibujos, noto que había una serpiente grabada en uno de ellos y una águila en el otro, se sorprendió cuando ambos dibujos concordaban con los escudos que vio, su ceño se frunció y tomo todos los documentos y se salió de ahí, cerrando con llave, ya en su cuarto los reviso y tenía algunas dudas, pero cuando llego a la página donde se quedó, se sorprendió, en el libro aparecía la misma escena que se vivio esa noche , Elsa hojeo las demás hojas pero estas estaban en blanco, aturdida por lo vivido ese día, se durmió…

Al día siguiente cumplió con sus obligaciones, siendo el atardecer el final de ellas, su madre entro al cuarto y tomo el libro antes que Elsa, lo hojeo, frente a ella…

-no necesitas estas tonterías Elsa*tirando el libro al fuego*

-madre, ese libro es especial*triste*

-mañana te comprare otro más especial, que esa porquería*seria*

-Anna lo hizo para mi*seria*

-Elsa esa niña no escribió nada, estaba en blanco*molesta*

Elsa se sorprendió y la reina dio por terminada la discusión, triste miro el fuego y vio que el libro no se quemaba, está intacto, tomo las pinzas que se usaban para meter más leña y lo saco de ahí, lo tomo con cuidado y este no quemaba, lo abrió y ante ella se revelaban los escritos…

-magia*susurrando*

Entendió que el libro solo revelaría su contenido a ella, al pararse cayo del libro un pergamino doblado, lo miro y estaba en blanco, puso ambas cosas en su cama y comenzó a pensar…

-vamos Elsa piensa como Anna*caminando alrededor de la cama*

Después de un rato tratado de pensar como su hermana, Elsa se rindió, miro al muñeco que estaba cerca de su espejo y vio las letras al revés…

-falo*leyendo*

El pergamino se ilumino y ella giro rápidamente, el pergamino mostro una descripción…

ANNA TE SALUDA ELSA, CUANDO TERMINES DE USARME DI TRAVESURA REALIZADA

Elsa tomo el pergamino y lo extendió sobre la cama, este mostraba todo el castillo y unas huellas se mostraron con un nombre debajo de ellas, miro que a unos metros de ella, pasaba gerda, sus padres estaban en su cuarto y entonces unas pisadas les llamo la atención, en el mismo cuarto que lady morgana estaba dos pares más…

-Anna*sorprendida*

Elsa miro el mapa y noto que había pasadizo secretos, miro nuevamente el nombre, su ceño se frunció, hablaría con carius al día siguiente…

-travesura realizada*susurrando*

Guardo el mapa dentro del libro y el libro lo escondió en su cama, se acostó pensando en que había algo raro, se durmió, al día siguiente pregunto por carius, pero este había salido por provisiones, suspiro y regreso a sus actividades como princesa, se despidió de lady morgana en el almuerzo, aprovecho para ver los dibujos claramente y ya no tenía dudas, esas personas estaban relacionados con Anna, su hermana, al atardecer decidió aventurarse, tomo el mapa…

-falo*susurrando*

Miro el mapa y vio que su mama se venía cercando a su cuarto…

-travesura realizada*susurrando*

Lo guardo rápidamente entre las sabanas y tomo un libro cualquiera, fingió leer, cuando oyó unos toquidos a su puerta…

-adelante*fingiendo*

Alzo la vista para ver a su madre entrar y caminar hacia ella…

-toma*extendiéndole un paquete*

-¿Qué es?*tomándolo*

-un libro que sé que te gustara*sonriendo*

Elsa le quito la envoltura y miro el libro, era nuevo, pero no le llamo la atención, se fijó que su mama ya no estaba y tomo el libro que Anna le hizo, pero noto que este tenía nuevas páginas agregadas, las miro cuidadosamente y vio que era lo que acaba de pasar, Elsa se paró con el libro y este escribió la acción que hizo, sonrió…

-el libro escribe lo que hago*susurrando*

Miro nuevamente el libro, pero unos toquidos llamaron su atención, dejando el libro de lado…

-princesa

-carius pasa*seria*

-¿para qué me buscabas?*entrando*

-¿quiero saber que paso en la purgación?*seria*

- ya lo dije todo*acercándose a la puerta*

-carius mientes*molesta*

-dije la verdad*serio*

-dilo o te encierro en el calabozo*molesta*

-¿Qué quieres saber?*serio*

-cuéntame todo*sentándose*

-bien*tomando asiento*

_+RECUERDOS+_

_Ese día Anna había ido con carius a ver a unos enfermos de la peste, Anna ponía atención a todo lo que carius hacía, pero este sin darse cuenta tomo una muestra de sangre, a los pocos días carius noto a Anna débil, creyó que sería un solo resfriado, pero con el paso de los días el resfriado empeoro, carius ya no sabía qué hacer, la fiebre no bajaba, con unos estudios se revelo que la peste la había alcanzado, muchas veces trato de decirle al rey, pero este no prestaba atención, carius tomo el asunto en sus manos, pero la condición de Anna era mucho peor de lo que creía…_

_-carius*serio*_

_-si mi señor*serio*_

_-quiero que te quemes a todos los que estén al borde de la muerte*serio*_

_-pero, señor yo*sorprendido*_

_-hazlo*dándole la espalda*_

_Carius cargo a Anna hasta las afueras de arendelle, donde la dejo encima de los otros enfermos, miro como les prendieron fuego y los gritos de agonía de muchos, al consumirse el fuego se retiró…_

_+RECUERDOS FIN+_

-mi padre lo sabía*sorprendida*

.no, tu padre jamás me oyó*triste*

-Anna entonces si está muerta*triste*

-los soldados que se quedaron al final, aseguran que ella sobrevivió*triste*

- ¿y porque no la curaste?*molesta*

-porque prefiero creer que no es su tiempo*serio*

Elsa ya tenía la certeza de que Anna vivía, pero el problema era su paradero, su padre odiaba la magia y por lo que descubrió Anna poseía magia, diferente a la suya, pero aun así era magia, guardo todo lo relacionado con Anna, aunque en el fondo anhelaba libertad, pues cada día sentía que cargaba un peso enorme sobre ella y con eso las expectativas de su padre, conoció a muchos hombres, pero todos le eran indiferentes, ese día había sido el duque de weselton, la llevo al lago del parque y remaba mientras lo oía hablar de su grande reino, lo miraba con una mirada aburrida…

-y tenemos grandes reservas de comida*remando*

Elsa miro detrás de él y vio un bote parado en medio, el duque no lo vio y choco con el…

-que rayos*parándose*

-fíjese por donde va*molesto*

-fíjese usted, yo estaba aquí desde antes*seria*

-soy el duque de weselton*molesto*

-ni que fuera la reina de arendelle*seria*

-discúlpanos, no nos fijamos*sonriéndole*

-oh, pero si es la señorita codazo*riendo*

-lamento eso*apenada*

-descuida no me rompiste nada*riendo*

-puedes irte, tenemos una cita aquí*molesto*

-claro, me voy por ahora, pero ya nos veremos de nuevo*sonriendo malvadamente*

Elsa miro esa sonrisa y de repente el bote se agito, haciendo que el duque que estaba parado cayera al lago, sintió que alguien se subió al bote y regreso la mirada…

-me debes una*remando rápido*

-disculpa*riendo*

-te veías aburrida*sonriendo*

-gracias*sonriendo*

Llegaron a tierra y Elsa bajo con ayuda de esa joven, su atuendo era diferente, traía unos pantalones café, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro con el emblema de una serpiente, esta vez el peinado lo traía con una coleta baja, dejando su fleco desordenado…

-muy bien ¿Qué quiere hacer la señorita codazo?*sonriendo*

-me llamo Elsa*sonrojada*

-lo sé, princesa Elsa*riendo*

-pero yo no sé tu nombre*sonriendo*

-Anna, Anna Slytherin*sonriéndole*

-¿Anna?*pensativa*

-dime*mirándola*

-la que estuvo en la fiesta*mirándola con detenimiento*

-exacto*riendo*

Elsa paso gran parte del día con Anna, descarto que fuera su hermana, ya que esta mostraba un carácter más serio y atrevido, a diferencia de su hermana que era inocente y traviesa, rio todo el día con las locuras que Anna le contaba, Anna la acompaño hasta el castillo, donde quedaron salir nuevamente, pero al pisar fue regañada y por primera vez fue reprendida, por primera vez mintió a su favor, se sentía de nuevo una niña pequeña, llego a su habitación y se deshizo del peinado, dejándolo suelto, se quitó el vestido, que había usado y se puso su pijama, tomo su amado libro y lo abrió, miro las aventuras escritas, pero se sorprendió cuando el libro dijo que Anna la salvaría de un secuestro, provocado por uno de sus exprentendientes…


	4. Chapter 4

XD new chapter

* * *

><p>CAPITULO III<p>

HERMANDAD

Anna se había despedido de lady morgana, su misión había acabado bien y la jugosa paga que recibió fue lo mejor, se tomaría un pequeño descanso, además Olaf se había ido para informarle a la hermandad que su misión había sido un éxito, afortunadamente aún estaba su hermana Nimueh, pero ella había salido temprano, suspiro de aburrición, tomo su chaleco y salió de ahí, camino rumbo al parque, donde tomo un bote y remo hasta en medio, se acostó en el bote y cerró los ojos, al poco rato se ceño se frunció, debido a que su paz fue interrumpida por un hablador, se recostó de lado y se tapó los oídos, cuando comenzaba a relajarse nuevamente su bote choco contra otro…

-que rayos*parándose*

-fíjese por donde va*molesto*

-fíjese usted, yo estaba aquí desde antes*seria*

-soy el duque de weselton*molesto*

-ni que fuera la reina de arendelle*seria*

-discúlpanos, no nos fijamos*sonriéndole*

Anna miro a la joven y la reconoció de inmediato, pero en sus ojos veía aburrición total…

-oh, pero si es la señorita codazo*riendo*

-lamento eso*apenada*

-descuida no me rompiste nada*riendo*

-puedes irte, tenemos una cita aquí*molesto*

Anna se molestó y decidió jugarle una broma al duque, además salvaría a esa chica presuntuosa de ese hombre fastidioso…

-claro, me voy por ahora, pero ya nos veremos de nuevo*sonriendo malvadamente*

Aprovecho que el duque estaba de pie y que le dio la espalda, puso sus manos sobre los bordes del bote y lo zarandeo, tirando al duque al agua, rápidamente se subió al otro bote…

-me debes una*remando rápido*

-disculpa*riendo*

-te veías aburrida*sonriendo*

-gracias*sonriendo*

Remo rápidamente y llego a tierra firme donde le ayudo a la joven a bajarse, la miro con detenimiento, llevaba un vestido negro con verde y con mangas largas, junto con una capa morada y guantes verdes, su peinado era una trenza amarrada hacia atrás…

-muy bien ¿Qué quiere hacer la señorita codazo?*sonriendo*

-me llamo Elsa*sonrojada*

Ella la miro con cierta curiosidad, había escuchado ese nombre antes y le dio una punzada al corazón…

-lo sé, princesa Elsa*riendo*

-pero yo no sé tu nombre*sonriendo*

-Anna, Anna Slytherin*sonriéndole*

Hubo un silencio y pudo sentir la mirada de Elsa sobre ella…

-dime*mirándola*

-la que estuvo en la fiesta*mirándola con detenimiento*

-exacto*riendo*

Anna paso gran parte de su día, con Elsa, no sabía porque pero le encantaba escuchar su risa, algo le decía que ya la había oído antes, pero no sabía en donde, finalmente la acompaño a la entrada del castillo, la despidió con un simple hasta luego, juraron que repetirían la salida, camino lentamente a la posada, cuando abrió Nimueh tenía una sonrisa juguetona…

-¿Qué hiciste?*riendo*

-pues enrede a un lord y le robe su oro*riendo*

-Nimueh a veces creo que eres la mujer de la seducción*riendo*

-lo se*sonriendo*

-¿alguna noticia de Olaf?*mirándola*

-no, ¿Qué tal tu día?*dejando el saco de oro en la mesa*

-me topé con la princesa Elsa*encogiéndose de hombros*

-supongo que le robaste*sonriendo*

-al principio ese era mi plan, pero después tuve una extraña sensación*mirándola*

-¿Qué paso?*sacando el oro*

.no sé, es como si la conociera*sentándose en la cama*

Anna no se fijó cuando Nimueh la miro sorprendida…

-quizás solo es eso una sensación*temerosa*

-quizás tengas razón*sonriéndole*

Los días pasaron y ambas ya se encontraban a muchos kilómetros de arendelle, se encontraban descansando sobre los árboles, cuando oyeron un grito y risas, se pusieron alerta, comenzaron acercarse a donde venía el ruido, cuando vieron a un sujeto forzando a una joven…

-Elsa*susurrando*

Anna le hizo una señal a Nimueh quien la entendió, uno a uno iban matando silenciosamente a los hombres, cuando quedo el que estaba arriba de Elsa, Anna lo aparto con brusquedad, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, Anna le disparo al sujeto en la cabeza, matándolo instantáneamente, Anna se hinco a Elsa y esta la abrazo llorando, soltando toda frustración, Anna cargo a Elsa y la llevo consigo a su campamento, cuando dejo de llorar, miro a Anna y le sonrió tímidamente…

-gracias*apenada*

-¿Cómo te sientes?*mirándola*

-mal Anna*mirando la fogata*

-¿quieres contarme?*sentándose a su lado*

-mis padres me dieron en matrimonio con el duque*triste*

-¿el parlanchín?*mirándola*

-con ese mismo*abrazando sus rodillas*

-pero tú no quieres ¿o sí?*mirando a Nimueh*

-no*triste*

-te puedo decir algo loco*riendo*

-claro*mirándola*

-escápate*sonriendo*

-¿Qué?*sorprendida*

-aléjate un poco de tus obligaciones, déjate llevar como el rio*riendo*

-disculpa Anna pero mis obligaciones me lo impiden*seria*

-Elsa la vida es corta, si no disfrutas hoy mañana será tarde*parándose*

Anna dejo a Elsa descansar en su tienda y durmió cerca del fuego, ver a Elsa en esa posición indefensa, le trajo a su mente el recuerdo de cuando era niña, abusada por unos hombres y después desechada como basura, sintió la presencia de Elsa a su lado y la miro…

-¿Qué aventura me esperaría si te hago caso?*mirándola de reojo*

-pues muchas, pero si no te quieres ir sin decir algo, manda una carta a tus padres diles que te den un año y que regresará este mismo día, si en un año no encuentras la madurez necesaria para rechazar el compromiso, aceptaras sin queja alguna*cruzando los brazos*

Anna miro a Elsa sonreír y después la vio marcharse, sonrió, al día siguiente esperaban en la oficina del correo, mientras Elsa escribía la carta, Anna la esperaba y Nimueh robaba lo que podía robar, finalmente termino y salió con una sonrisa…

-listo ¿ahora qué?*sonriendo*

-abordaremos un barco*sonriendo*

-¿A dónde iremos?*sorprendida*

-a las islas del sur*apenada*

-¿Por qué?*curiosa*

-pues es mi hogar*rascándose la mejilla*

-en pocas palabras yo debo dejar el mío y tú no*seria*

-tranquila será divertido*riendo*

Anna jalo a Elsa del brazo y la obligo a subir al barco, por lo que vio Elsa no se mareo, partiendo rumbo a las islas del sur, pudo ver que Elsa tenía miedo de los marineros, que portaban un escudo de 4 animales, riendo la ayudo en todo lo que podía ser capaz, cuando tocaron tierra, tomo a Elsa de la mano y se despidió de Nimueh que tuvo que partir a las islas del este, llevaban rato caminando sobre nieve, Elsa mostraba cara de fastidio y decidió hacerle ver que las cosas serían mejores si pone de su parte...

Anna suspiro…

La nieve cubre la montaña hoy  
>no hay huellas que seguir<br>y la soledad un reino y la reina vive en mí  
>el viento ruge hay tormenta en mi interior<br>una tempestad que en mi salió

Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver  
>buena chica tú siempre debes ser<br>no has de abrir tu corazón  
>pues ya se abrió<p>

Estribillo:  
>Libre soy, libre soy<br>no puedo ocultarlo más  
>libre soy, libre soy<br>libertad sin vuelta atrás  
>y firme así, me quedo aquí<br>libre soy, libre soy  
>el frío es parte también de mi<p>

Mirando a la distancia pequeño todo es  
>y los miedos que me ataban<br>muy lejos los dejé  
>lejanía me haces bien, ya puedo respirar<br>lo sé a todo renuncié  
>pero al fin me siento en paz<p>

Libre soy, libre soy  
>no puedo ocultarlo más<br>libre soy, libre soy  
>libertad sin vuelta atrás<br>y firme así, me quedo aquí  
>libre soy, libre soy<br>el frío es parte también de mi

Fuerte, fría, escogí esta vida  
>no me sigas, atrás está el pasado<br>nieve lo cubrió

Libre soy, libre soy  
>no puedo ocultarlo más<br>libre soy, libre soy  
>libertad sin vuelta atrás<br>y firme así, me quedo aquí  
>libre soy, libre soy<br>el frío es parte también de mi...

Anna le sonrió a Elsa y esta estaba impresionada, atrás de Anna estaba un castillo de hielo sólido, Anna tomo las manos de Elsa y la jalo al interior del lugar, dejo a Elsa en medio y ella la miro desde atrás, por alguna extraña razón encontraba a la princesa más hermosa que nunca, sintió su corazón latir rápidamente…

-Elsa*susurrando*

Anna se acercó nuevamente y empujo unas puertas, cuando las atravesaron pudo sentir el aire frio…

-bienvenida a mi hogar princesa Elsa*sonriendo*


	5. Chapter 5

gracias por los review

aqui un nuevo cap

* * *

><p>CAPITULO IV<p>

SECUESTRO Y PRIMER BESO

Elsa miraba atenta a todos lados, estaba intranquila, pero aparentaba calma y seguridad, había leído el libro, pero este le revelo otro misterio para ella y que no logro entender muy bien…

"compromiso por conveniencia"

Esas palabras estaban en su mente y no salían de ahí, por alguna extraña razón, sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho, camino lentamente a la biblioteca, cuando llego, soltó un gran suspiro y toco, entro…

-aquí estoy su alteza*reverenciando*

-bien, tome asiento princesa*sonriendo*

Elsa se sentó enfrente de ellos…

-princesa el duque de weselton a pedido su mano en matrimonio*feliz*

-…*sorprendida*

-hemos aceptado que usted se case con el*sonriendo*

-te has quedado sin palabras princesa mía*tomando su mano*

-yo…no*triste*

-me alegra que estés de acuerdo*sonriendo*

Elsa retiro suavemente la mano del duque y pidió permiso para ir a su habitación, cuando llego a ella se encerró con llave…

-Olaf dime ¿qué hago?*desesperada*¨

Elsa miro al muñeco…

-Anna me diría algo como, no lo hagas*suspirando*

Miro nuevamente el libro y lo tomo, lo guardo en su bolso y decidió salir al jardín a despejarse, cuando dio la vuelta no se dio cuenta de que una sombra la tomo por detrás….

-tranquila niña

-déjame*forcejeando*

-cállate, si gritas de corto el cuello

Elsa sintió algo filoso posarse en su cuello y dejo de forcejear, sintió como le colocaron una venda en los ojos, después unos cuerdas en sus manos y pies, lo último que sintió fue la brisa, cuando recupero la consciencia nuevamente, escucho caballos, le bajaron y le quitaron todo, Elsa miro cono horror como uno de los sujetos la comenzaba a besar a la fuerza, lloro y suplico para que la dejaran en paz, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la acostaran y se pusieran encima de ella, de repente sintió como el peso extra fue arrebatado, oyó un ruido sordo y abrió los ojos, su mirada se topó con una mirada azul idéntica a la de ella, está la miraba con preocupación, sintió los brazos cálidos de Anna, cargándola, se recargo en su pecho y sintió una calidez que jamás había sentido y solo la sentía con una persona y era su hermana, miro un campamento y fue depositada cuidadosamente dentro de una tienda de campaña, al poco rato sus lágrimas pararon…

-gracias*apenada*

-¿Cómo te sientes?*mirándola*

-mal Anna*mirando la fogata*

-¿quieres contarme?*sentándose a su lado*

Elsa suspiro y vio como Anna esperaba a que ella se abriera…

-mis padres me dieron en matrimonio con el duque*triste*

-¿el parlanchín?*mirándola*

-con ese mismo*abrazando sus rodillas*

-pero tú no quieres ¿o sí?*mirando a Nimueh*

-no*triste*

-te puedo decir algo loco*riendo*

Elsa sonrió, Anna también le decía eso, cuando quería decirle que la quería como nunca…

-claro*mirándola*

-escápate*sonriendo*

Eso la sorprendió mucho…

-¿Qué?*sorprendida*

-aléjate un poco de tus obligaciones, déjate llevar como el rio*riendo*

-disculpa Anna pero mis obligaciones me lo impiden*seria*

-Elsa la vida es corta, si no disfrutas hoy mañana será tarde*parándose*

Elsa la miro salir de la tienda, tomo el libro de su bolso y lo miro, en el fondo sabía que Anna tenía razón, se paró y se acercó a ella, la miro acostada, ocupando como almohada un tronco, se sentó a su lado y la miro…

-¿Qué aventura me esperaría si te hago caso?*mirándola de reojo*

-pues muchas, pero si no te quieres ir sin decir algo, manda una carta a tus padres diles que te den un año y que regresará este mismo día, si en un año no encuentras la madurez necesaria para rechazar el compromiso, aceptaras sin queja alguna*cruzando los brazos*

Elsa sonrió y se retiró, al día siguiente se levantó temprano, como ya era costumbre y miro a Anna dormir al intemperie y más aún ver que uso el mismo tronco para reposar su cabeza, se acercó a ella y la miro con detenimiento, descubrió que tenía pecas en las mejillas…

-te pareces tanto a ella*sonriendo tristemente*

Cuando se despertaron, Elsa estaba sentada, cerca de Anna, quien se sorprendió al verla tan cerca de ella, Elsa rio al ver que Anna se limpiaba discretamente la baba de la comisura, emprendieron un viaje a un poblado cerca, se sentó en una mesa y tomo el pergamino que Anna le había dado antes, miro a Anna que movía los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa, sonrió, otra cosa más que su hermana hacia cuando estaba nerviosa o impaciente, tomo un poco de tinta y comenzó a escribir…

_MADRE Y PADRE:_

_Se que es repentino escribir esto, pero lamentablemente fui secuestrada en mi habitación después de que me dieron esa gran noticia sobre el duque, les pido perdón por el enfado que les iré a ocasionar, pero necesito un año para recorrer el reino sola, madurar y ver las necesidad que mi gente me pedirá, así como visitar otras naciones, si en un año mi madurez no alcanza para revertir el compromiso con el duque, aceptare sin condición alguna el casarme con el, solo pido un año.._

_Los ama_

_Elsa_

Se paró de la mesa y lo entrego al mensajero, para que partiera ese mismo dia…

-listo ¿ahora qué?*sonriendo*

-abordaremos un barco*sonriendo*

Elsa no se esperaba salir de las tierras de arendelle tan pronto…

-¿A dónde iremos?*sorprendida*

-a las islas del sur*apenada*

-¿Por qué?*curiosa*

-pues es mi hogar*rascándose la mejilla*

Esa respuesta la molesto…

-en pocas palabras yo debo dejar el mío y tú no*seria*

-tranquila será divertido*riendo*

Elsa era jalada por una joven entusiasmada y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el gesto tan infantil, cuando subió al barco, sintió la mirada de Anna sobre ella y le regalo una sonrisa, vio a lo lejos el puerto que pertenecía a su reino, al voltear miro a los marineros y sintió miedo, unos brazos rodearon su cintura y un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda al sentir el pecho de Anna, se relajó un poco, Anna tomo su mano y la llevo a la parte de abajo del barco, donde llegaron a un comedor, noto que solo había dos platos y tomo asiento…

-¿tu amiga no viene?*mirándola*

-no y no es mi amiga, es mi hermana*apenada*

Elsa se sintió mal, pero al poco rato les sirvieron la comida y con educación comía, mientras miraba Anna comer igual que ella, por un momento creyó que Anna comía como los vikingos, durante el viaje Elsa se sentía cómoda con Anna y siempre que tenía alguna dificultad recibía su ayuda, para Elsa algo dentro de ella comenzó a nacer, cuando llegaron a las islas del sur se dio cuenta de que era un lugar frio y siendo acobijada por el saco de Anna, quien la guiaba atreves de una montaña, Elsa iba sobre un caballo, mientras que Anna iba a pie, Elsa sonrió al ver a la joven solo con una camisa y un chaleco, ante semejante clima, después de un rato ya se encontraba fastidiada…

Miro a Anna suspirar…

La nieve cubre la montaña hoy  
>no hay huellas que seguir<br>y la soledad un reino y la reina vive en mí  
>el viento ruge hay tormenta en mi interior<br>una tempestad que en mi salió

Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver  
>buena chica tú siempre debes ser<br>no has de abrir tu corazón  
>pues ya se abrió<p>

Estribillo:  
>Libre soy, libre soy<br>no puedo ocultarlo más  
>libre soy, libre soy<br>libertad sin vuelta atrás  
>y firme así, me quedo aquí<br>libre soy, libre soy  
>el frío es parte también de mi<p>

Mirando a la distancia pequeño todo es  
>y los miedos que me ataban<br>muy lejos los dejé  
>lejanía me haces bien, ya puedo respirar<br>lo sé a todo renuncié  
>pero al fin me siento en paz<p>

Libre soy, libre soy  
>no puedo ocultarlo más<br>libre soy, libre soy  
>libertad sin vuelta atrás<br>y firme así, me quedo aquí  
>libre soy, libre soy<br>el frío es parte también de mi

Fuerte, fría, escogí esta vida  
>no me sigas, atrás está el pasado<br>nieve lo cubrió

Libre soy, libre soy  
>no puedo ocultarlo más<br>libre soy, libre soy  
>libertad sin vuelta atrás<br>y firme así, me quedo aquí  
>libre soy, libre soy<br>el frío es parte también de mi...

Elsa estaba impresionada, Anna tenía una voz hermosa y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver un castillo de hielo detrás de Anna, la miro y con su ayuda bajo del caballo, para ser jalada al interior de ese castillo, la dejo en medio y pudo contemplar lo majestuoso que era, por alguna extraña razón, sintió familiaridad en ese castillo, pudo sentir la mirada de Anna y se volteo…

-Anna esto es hermoso*sonriendo*

Elsa vio como Anna le paso de largo y la siguió con las mirada, noto que empujo la enorme puerta de hielo, sintiendo frio…

-bienvenida a mi hogar princesa Elsa*sonriendo*

Se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaban dentro de la montaña y que además había una aldea, con un castillo similar al que veía, pero más pequeño, mientras caminaban por la aldea noto que la mayoría estaba vestida ligeramente, mientras ella aún tenía algo de frio, miro su mano entrelazada con la de Anna y como esta era saludada por los habitantes de la misma, fue llevada al castillo, pero antes de entrar vio a 3 niños pelirrojos correr y lanzarse sobre Anna, quien cayó al suelo entre risas…

-Elsa te presento a mis hermanitos*sonriendo*

-mucho gusto*hincándose*

-el es Harris *acariciando al niño que estaba en su pecho*

-mucho gusto Harris*sonriendo*

-este es Hubert*señalando al que estaba sentado sobre su abdomen*

-es un placer joven Hubert*mirándolo*

-y este es Hamish*señalando al único que estaba de pie*

Elsa les sonrió a los tres que de pronto salieron corriendo, le ayudo a Anna a pararse del frio suelo, cuando ambas notaron a una mujer acercarse a ellas…

-lady Anna, ha visto a los niños*agitada*

Elsa miro a la mujer y noto que se parecía a gerda…

-se fueron por allá*señalando*

-me han robado el chocolate de nuevo*molesta*

-oh, Gina te presento a la princesa Elsa, será nuestra invitada por un año*apenada*

-bienvenida princesa y con su permiso*corriendo a la dirección señalada*

Elsa sonrió ante esto, conforme entraron al castillo, llegaron a una sala común…

-bienvenida Anna*leyendo unas cartas*

-hola madre*acercándose y besándole la mejilla*

-¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto de antes?*mirándola*

-los niños asaltaron la cocina de Gina*encogiéndose de hombros*

-no de nuevo*suspirando*

-madre, la princesa Elsa vino de visita*apenada*

Elsa noto como Anna se sonrojo al decir eso y se intrigo por ello…

-bienvenida princesa*parándose*

-mucho gusto su alteza*inclinándose*

-olvida eso niña, dime Elinor*sonriendo*

Elsa conoció ese mismo día al rey Fergus, a lady Merida, supo que Anna seria princesa, cuando hiciera un acto de corazón y sin interés alguno, ese día estuvo en las lecciones de merida y Anna…

-oh gran sabio ¿Dónde estás?

-merida enuncia con corrección*caminando alrededor*

-oh gran sabio

-proyecta*hablándole fuerte*

Elsa rio al ver que Anna estaba cabeceando sobre las escaleras…

-¡Anna!*regañándola*

Rio más cuando…

-oh gran sabio ¿Dónde estás?*moviendo sus manos*

-Anna ¿estabas cabeceando?*seria*

-no madre*sonrojada*

Elsa miro y entre risas por cada momento que Anna y merida se peleaban, finalmente ambas fueron regañadas y enviadas a limpiar la cocina, Elsa caminaba detrás de la reina, tímidamente, la reina comenzó a entablar platica con ella y Elsa se desenvolvió más…

-entonces Anna te salvo*contenta*

Elsa le había contado lo que sucedió y entablo relaciones con la reina, en la hora de la cena, conoció al resto de la familia, Hans el mayor, Kristoff el segundo, Nimueh la tercera, Anna la cuarta, merida la quita y los trillizos que jugaban con su comida, miro como el rey Fergus contaba su clásica historia y los trillizos lo imitaban, miro a los hermanos mayores y más de uno cabeceaba, Anna junto con merida le pasaban a los más pequeños comida o dulces….

Ya llevaba varios días disfrutando de la compañía de esa familia y noto diferencias, una de ellas fue cuando salieron de paseo al bosque, iban solo las mujeres y lo que se convirtió en un día de campo, termino siendo una zona de guerra, todas se empaparon, incluyéndola, entre risas y con lago de frio regresaron al castillo, lo primero que hicieron fueron meterse a una tina gigante, mientras que la reina bañaba a los niños junto con Anna, Elsa había salido del baño y tenía el cabello suelto con un camisón, que Anna le regalo su primera noche, unos toquidos llamaron su atención…

-pase*sonriendo*

-buenas noches Elsa*sonriendo*

-buenas noches Elinor*apenada*

-oh olvide decirte que mañana es el cumpleaños de Fergus*sonriendo*

-Anna me comento algo*sonriendo*

-me alegro, mira esto es para ti*dándole un paquete*

-Elinor no debiste*sonrojada*

-no fui yo fue Anna, vi que llevaba una hora frente a tu puerta me compadecí de ella*riendo*

-no debió*riendo*

Elsa abrió el paquete y saco un vestido azul, con una capa semi transparente y unas zapatillas hechas de hielo…

-no debo aceptar esto*guardándolo*

Elsa le regreso el paquete a Elinor, que lo tomo de regreso, al día siguiente se celebró el cumpleaños, todos apurados hacían sus deberes, Elsa paseaba por el castillo y al ver a Anna sonrió, pero la vio platicando con otra joven y como esta le acariciaba la mejilla, provocándole un sonrojo, Elsa sintió una opresión en su pecho al ver esa escena, después de eso ya no tuvo otra oportunidad de hablarle, en la noche en el baile Elsa se vistió con el vestido que había llegado, cuando piso la fiesta, noto que estaba lleno de gente, busco a Anna con la mirada, pero la encontró bailando con la misma chica de esa mañana, espero por largo tiempo pero no había señal de que esa chica dejara a Anna y con esa opresión en el pecho, Elinor la tomo de la mano, cosa que la sorprendió mucho, esta le sonrió, se la llevo a su cuarto, donde le dio el vestido y la metió al baño con todo el vestido, Elsa lo miro y se miró al espejo, se quitó el vestido y se puso el otro, se miró, se sorprendió que este realzaba su belleza y que no solo eso, se dio cuenta de que ese vestido lo había visto en la portada del libro, cuando salió la reino la sentó y la peino, le hizo una trenza y el fleco se lo hizo por detrás, le puso la trenza sobre el hombro izquierdo…

-listo*sonriendo*

-gracias*sonrojada*

Elsa le sonrió y bajo vestida de esa manera, llamando la atención de más de una persona, que la reconocieron de inmediato, se rodeó de mucha gente, Anna la veía desde lo lejos, se apartó de la gente y se puso en una esquina, su mano fue tomada por Anna, Elsa sonrió por ese gesto, pero fue jalada a la pista de baile, nerviosamente bailo con ella, Elsa se fijó como Anna iba vestida, un vestido verde ajustado a la cintura, cansada de bailar varias canciones, la jalo fuera de la fiesta, sintió como le tapaban los ojos y después la cargaban, sintió un aire frio golpear su cara, después de un rato de caminata, sintió algo suave debajo de ella, cuando le quitaron la venda, sonrió, al ver a Anna, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaban acostadas en la punta de la montaña en lo que parecía ser un balcón, miro el cielo y este tenía muchos colores…

-mira Anna el cielo está despierto*sonriendo*

Elsa sintió un par de manos en sus mejillas y a pesar de estar bien arropada, sintió más calor de lo debido, su sonrojo fue en aumento cuando los ojos de Anna estaban fijos en los suyos y sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos y disfruto de la sensación…


	6. Chapter 6

hey, que tal?

les doy las gracias por sus review y muchos pensaran que la historia va rapido...les dire calma la historia aun no acaba y hay muchas incognitas que debe resolverse antes de tener un felices por siempre :)

disfruten este fic y los leere siempre ;)

* * *

><p>CAPITULO V<p>

RECUERDOS, AMOR Y PROMESAS ROTAS

PARTE I

Elsa saboreo esos labios sobre los de ella, un sabor diferente al sabor de su primer beso, de esos labios que transmitían dulzura, reacciono y aparto a Anna suavemente…

-lo siento Anna, pero yo no puedo*apartándola suavemente*

-no…no te preocupes*triste*

-perdóname*parándose*

Elsa se paró y antes de bajar miro a una Anna seria, suspiro y bajo lentamente las escaleras en eso un viejo recuerdo vino a su mente…

+RECUERDO+

Elsa miro a Anna jugar con sus muñecas, le había pedido que guardara silencio, porque estaba leyendo el protocolo de arendelle, pero después de un rato de verla jugar le llamo la atención que Anna estaba llevando una boda, pero solo era la muñeca de ella, dejo el libro en el escritorio y se acercó a ella…

-¿Qué hace?*sentándose a un lado*

-juego*mirando las muñecas*

-¿a qué juegas?*riendo*

-llevo a cabo una boda*seria*

-¿y porque solo yo me estoy casando?*sonriendo*

-porque vas a ser una gran reina*sonriendo*

-¿quién es el?*señalando a un muñeco*

-es un duque*sonriendo*

-¿y ya dijeron sus votos?*atenta*

-sí, pero Elsa no quiere besarlo*seria*

¿Y eso porque?*mirando las reacciones de su hermana*

-por qué no lo quiere*seria*

-eso no es bueno*riendo*

-ella quiera a alguien que comprenda su sentimientos*seria*

Elsa miro la seriedad de Anna y la tomo de su barbilla, girando su rostro…

-Anna mírame*sonriendo*

Elsa tuvo los ojos de Anna, atenta a ella y sonrió, estaba nerviosa…

-la única que comprende mi sentimientos eres tu*sonriendo*

Sonrió al ver un ligero sonrojo de Anna y se acercó a ella, besando su frente, se separó de ella y se paró, se dirigía al escritorio…

-Elsa*llamándola*

-dime*volteando a verla*

-¿te quieres casar conmigo?*sonriendo*

-no, yo me casare con alguien que me quiera por quien soy*sonriendo*

Elsa miro a Anna y noto una mirada de tristeza, busco las palabras para hacerla sentir bien, pero cuando reacciono, sobre sus labios estaban los de Anna, sus labios eran dulces y suaves, miro una lagrima salir de los ojos de Anna, vio cómo su hermana tomo sus cosas y salió…

+RECUERDO FIN+

Elsa se tocó sus labios, cuando termino de recordar, se encontraba frente a su puerta, limpio esa lagrima y entro a su cuarto, tomo el libro que tenía encima del buro, suspiro y lo abrió, comenzó a leer donde era niña, miro con tristeza el capítulo que era idéntico a su recuerdo, pero aquí no mencionaba sobre el beso, ni nada por el estilo, nuevamente sintió una punzada en el corazón al no ver alguna mención de Anna…

Al día siguiente no se levantó de la cama, a pesar de ser las 10 y que llevaba más de 2 horas despierta, suspiro, no quería ver a Anna, se sentía mal por haberla rechazado…

-pero hice una promesa, jure que si Anna seguía viva, me casaría con ella*sonriéndole al techo*

Unos toquidos la alerto…

-pase*suspirando*

-hola, buenos días ¿o serán tardes?

-buenos días*riendo*

-me llamo Olaf y me gustan los abrazos

-¿Olaf?*pensado*

Elsa se levantó rápidamente y miro a un muñeco de nieve…

-¿Olaf?*sorprendida*

-si ¿y tú eres?*sonriéndole*

-soy Elsa*acercándose*

-mucho gusto Elsa*sonriendo*

-¿Quién es tu dueño?*sonriendo*

-¿dueño? Anna no es mi dueña es mi hermana*sonriéndole*

-¿Anna?*sorprendida*

-sí, ven bajemos a desayunar, Anna partirá de casería*riendo*

Elsa se cambió y bajo rápidamente, se sentó en la mesa, frente a Anna, noto que le sonrió ligeramente y que regreso la vista al plato, se entristeció…

-Anna ya terminaste*sonriéndole*

-¿mmmm?*con el tenedor en la boca*

-hija date prisa, iremos de caza*parándose*

-Fergus déjala que termine*molesta*

-Elinor se nos hará tarde y todo porque quiso esperar a que Elsa bajara a desayunar*apurado*

-majsdasodasd*mirándolo seriamente*

-apúrate*riendo*

Elsa rio cuando miro a Anna meterse todo el desayuno en la boca rápidamente, incluso bebió el jugo que tenía…

-Anna*llamándola*

-¿mm?*volteando a verla*

-hija al menos mastica todo eso*preocupada*

-mmm*asintiendo*

Elsa sonrió al ver eso, pero ese gesto le recordó a uno similar que tiene su hermana…

-querida tu come tranquila*sonriéndole*

-Elinor, le puedo hacer una pregunta*dejando su tenedor*

-dime*mirándola*

-¿Anna es su hija?*mirándola*

-¿eh?...bueno veras*nerviosa*

-solo responda con sinceridad*seria*

-no, no es mi hija legitima*triste*

-lo supuse*sonriéndole tímidamente*

-aunque por su forma de ser parece que si*riendo*

-si*riendo*

Elsa termino el desayuno tranquilamente en compañía de la reina Elinor…

-¿te enamoraste de Anna?*sonriendo*

-debo admitir que si*sonrojada*

-me lo imagine*sonriendo*

-oh*roja*

-una noche íbamos pasando por los bosques de arandelle, cuando oímos un ligero gimoteo*poniendo sus manos sobre las mesas*

-¿arendelle?*mirándola atentamente*

-sí, vimos con horror una montaña de cuerpos*frotándose los brazos*

-en ese tiempo había una terrible enfermedad*triste*

-vimos que había varias banderas, una donde señalaba que alguien de la corte real está muerto, en el monto que nosotros encontramos era del pueblo, una niña totalmente quemada y violada*triste*

-mi hermana murió de la enfermedad que azoto en ese tiempo*triste*

-lo lamento ¿Cómo se llama?*mirándola*

-se llamaba Anna*conteniendo el llanto*

-sabes si tenía alguna marca*nerviosa*

-sí, tenía una marca en el hombro izquierdo*apretando las manos*

+RECUERDO+

Elsa se había tomado un tiempo libre para jugar con Anna en el jardín, ambas reían, Elsa tenía la costumbre de lanzarle bolas a Anna y esta inflara las mejillas, cuando se limpiaba la cara, provocándole a Elsa mucha ternura, pero esta vez era diferente, ya anochecía y Elsa se había escondido debajo de una mesa, mientras que Anna la buscaba…

-Elsa*llamándola*

Elsa rio bajo, al ver que Anna pasaba a un lado de ella, después de un rato, salió de su escondite y se paro en la pequeña colina, esperando que Anna apareciera para meterse, pues ya era algo tarde, espero un poco más, cuando vio algo grande y negro acercarse a ella, el temor nació y de pronto vio al oso, corrió, pero tropezó el oso se colocó encima de ella y le gruño en el rostro, Elsa emitió un grito aterrador, mor´du abrió el hocico dispuesto a dar una fatal mordida, Elsa cerro los ojos, esperando lo peor…

-¡ELSA!

Elsa sintió algo cálido sobre su mejilla y abrió los, miro con horror como Anna se había atravesado para salvarla, mor´du tenía sus dientes clavados en el hombro izquierdo, Elsa miro cuando Anna hizo un gesto de dolor, pues el oso mordía con fuerza, la sangre que brotaba del hombro de su hermana caía y la manchaba de sangre, un disparo de flecha alejo al oso de ella, pero este se negaba soltar a Anna, Elsa se paró y se paralizo al ver la cantidad de sangre que salía, sus ojos se abrieron más cuando escucho el sonido de algo romperse, Anna ya estaba semi inconsciente, pero otro disparo de flecha la regreso en si, miro como varios soldados, disparaban sin lastimar a Anna, haciendo que el oso la soltara y corriera al bosque...

Elsa corrió hacia Anna, quien ya estaba inconsciente y la jalo, miro como los guardias iban detrás del oso, cuando Anna reacciono, la reina la cacheteo por poner en peligro a Elsa y Elsa no dijo nada, pues creyó que Anna era la culpable de ese suceso

+RECUERDO FIN*

-y jamás la defendí*llorando*

-si tu hermana estuviera viva, te sacaría de su corazón por siempre*mirándola tristemente*

-lo sé, no merezco su perdón por mis acciones*llorando*

Elinor se paró y abrazo a Elsa, quien lloro en su hombro toda la culpa y remordimiento que tenía, también le confeso que tenía magia de hielo, lo cual la reina le sonrió y acaricio su cabello de forma dulce, le dio unas palabras de aliento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Elsa se sintió libre, había sacado todo el llanto que se había guardado para ella, salió a las puertas del castillo a esperar a Anna y al verla bajando del caballo, sonrió juguetonamente y le lanzo una bola de nieve…

-ou Elsa*inflando las mejillas y quitándose la nieve de la cara*

Este acto no pasó desapercibido para Elsa, quien con una sonrisa de felicidad, corrió a Anna y le salto encima, provocando que ambas cayeran en el frio suelo…

-estas viva Anna y lo mejor de todo es que me enamore de ti, tal como me lo habías prometido*pensando*

+RECUERDOS+

Elsa estaba en su escritorio escribiendo, había pasado dos semanas desde que no había visto a Anna, cuando un golpe fuerte hizo que alzara la mirada hacia la entrada de su cuarto, Anna estaba parada con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Anna vete estoy ocupada*seria*

-algún día Elsa, algún día hare que te enamores de mí y no por la fuerza, si no por lo que ahí aquí*señalando su corazón*

Elsa vio como Anna salió, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y suspiro, quien iba pensar que esas serían las últimas palabras que cruzaría con ella

+RECUERDOS FIN*


	7. Chapter 7

hey diran que ando loca, pero es que ya tengo nuevo fic en mente, este si no les va a gustar XD

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VI<p>

RECUERDOS, AMOR Y PROMESAS ROTAS

PARTE II

Anna miro de reojo como Elsa se iba, suspiro, no sabía porque tuvo la sensación de besarla y algo le decía que ese sabor a fresa ya lo había probado antes, estuvo sentada viendo el cielo, mientras ligeras lagrimas humedecían su ropa, no sabía porque le dolía ese rechazo, se limpió las lágrimas con la muñeca de su mano, se paró y bajo las escaleras, suspiro y puso una máscara, estuvo en la fiesta y evito a su madre, aunque esta ya sospechaba, pues la conocía muy bien, después de varias horas, se retiró, paso por la puerta de Elsa y vio la luz prendida, suspiro y toco, no tuvo respuesta y abrió lentamente la puerta, miro a Elsa dormir, se acercó a ella y la cobijo, para después apagar la luz…

-buenas noches Elsa*sonriendo*

Anna camino a su cuarto donde se desvistió y se durmió así, pero durante su sueño, veía unos labios, una sonrisa y al final unas gotas de sangre sobre un rostro pálido, a mitad de la noche se despertó de repente, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y sintió un ardor en el hombro izquierdo, aun no recordaba porque tenía esa cicatriz, pero cada vez que soñaba con esa persona, la cicatriz le dolía, a tal punto que comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo, suspiro y tomo una venda de su cajón, lavo la herida y la vendo lo mejor que pudo, se colocó una playera y se volvió a dormir…

Evito a Elsa al día siguiente, no solo a ella sino también a los abrazos de su mama, pero no pudo ocultarla de sus hermanos, merida lo noto cuando entrenaba con la espada junto a su padre, en vez de usar su izquierda como siempre, uso la derecha, su hermana la curo y los hermanitos prometieron no decir nada…

Dos semanas pasaron, evitando a Elsa, para evitar que mirara su herida y hablar sobre el tema, a pesar de que ahora soñaba más sobre esa persona y eso provocaba que la sangre de su herida no dejaba de sacar, esa mañana estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Elsa, eran las 7 y no se animaba a tocar, suspiro y camino por el largo pasillo, bajo al comedor, donde evito que algunos miembros desayunaran y esperaran a Elsa, justamente en ese momento vio a Olaf entrar, se paró y se acercó rápidamente, lo tomo y jalo al pasillo…

-Olaf necesito un favor*tímida*

-dime Anna*sonriéndole*

-¿puedes ir con Elsa?*roja*

-¿A dónde?*mirándola*

-pues a que baje a desayunar*nerviosa*

-claro, enseguida regreso*dándose la vuelta*

Anna miro como el muñeco corrió por el pasillo, regreso al comedor y se sentó, sintió las miradas burlonas de sus hermanos y esta las ignoro, había pasado unos minutos, cuando Elsa apareció y se sentó enfrente de ella, le sonrió tímidamente y siguió con su comida…

-Anna ya terminaste*sonriéndole*

-¿mmmm?*con el tenedor en la boca*

Miro a su padre con una cara de interrogación…

-hija date prisa, iremos de caza*parándose*

-Fergus déjala que termine*molesta*

-Elinor se nos hará tarde y todo porque quiso esperar a que Elsa bajara a desayunar*apurado*

-majsdasodasd*mirándolo seriamente*

Ese comentario no le gusto…

-apúrate*riendo*

Comenzó a meterse todo el desayuno rápidamente y bebió el jugo de igual manera…

-Anna*llamándola*

Anna volteo a ver a su madre con el jugo escurriendo por los labios…

-¿mm?*volteando a verla*

-hija al menos mastica todo eso*preocupada*

-mmm*asintiendo*

Partió con su padre y hermanos de casería, la cual le fue bien, había cazado muchos animales, los cuales vendió en el pueblo, la gente le agradecía ese gesto, mientras su padre los llevaba a la cocina para que Gina los cocinara, cuando bajo del caballo, sintió algo frio estrellarse en su cara…

-ou Elsa*inflando las mejillas y quitándose la nieve de la cara*

De pronto sintió que alguien le salto encima y cayó al suelo frio, unos labios sellaron los suyos y nuevamente el sabor fresa inundo sus sentidos, se dejó llevar por el ritmo que marcaba Elsa, era uno suave e inocente, al final sintió una ligera mordida en el labio inferior, miro a los ojos de Elsa y se sentó en el suelo con ella aun encima, le sonrió, pero vio el rostro de Elsa tenia preocupación y siguió su mirada, su hombro comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente, sin decir nada miro como Elsa le ayudo a pararse y la jalo, caminaban de prisa y pasaban rápido entre las personas que limpiaban el castillo, noto que la había llevado a su cuarto y que rápidamente la metió dentro, Anna iba a decir algo, cuando Elsa le quito la camisa, dejándola semidesnuda, noto el sonrojo de Elsa y esta tenía la mirada en la herida, se sonrojo cuando poso sus labios sobre su hombro, sintió la lengua de Elsa lamer cada marca, trago con dificultad al sentir no solo su lengua sino también besos…

-Elsa*agitada*

Anna miro como Elsa la veía y sus labios nuevamente se unieron, se besaron lentamente, mientras Anna acariciaba la cintura de Elsa, comenzando a subirle el vestido lentamente, acariciando sus piernas y haciendo presión en ellas, Anna sintió como alguien la jalaba de la oreja, provocando que se separe de Elsa…

-¡ANNA!*molesta*

-au mama suéltame*roja*

-Anna, Elsa es una princesa su virginidad es importante*seria*

Anna miro a Elsa que estaba roja y que se cubría las manos…

-lo se madre*suspirando*

-dormirás en el cuarto que se ubica frente al nuestro, no quiero que los reyes de arendelle vengan con una declaración de guerra*suspirando*

Anna fue soltada y se despidió de Elsa con un beso en los labios, tomo su camisa y se fue, rápidamente la ubicaron, al día siguiente, Anna espero afuera de la biblioteca, donde Elsa tomaba él te con su madre, cuando salió, le sonrió

-hola Elsa*sonriéndole*

-hola Anna*mirándola*

-¿estas libre?*nerviosa*

-sí, ¿Por qué?*sonriendo*

Anna tomo la mano de Elsa y la llevo afuera del palacio, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Elsa y la llevo al jardín secreto, extendió una manta sobre el pasto y dejo la canasta aun lado, Elsa tomo asiento, estaba roja…

-¿estás bien?*mirándola*

-sí, es mi primera cita*roja*

-lo sé, por eso te traje*apenada*

-gracias*roja*

Anna hizo de ese día inolvidable para Elsa, escuchaba lo que Elsa le decía, opinaba y apoyaba en las decisiones resientes, la hacía reír, ese día no la beso, comían y hablaban sobre todo, cuando el día termino, Anna regreso a Elsa a su cuarto y justo cuando se iban a despedir Elsa la jalo y beso, nuevamente le dio ligeros mordiscos a su labio, Elsa sonriendo se metió al cuarto, mientras que Anna estaba roja…

Esa no fue la única cita que tuvieron, Anna llevo a Elsa a conocer a los trolls, que quedo maravillada, también le revelo un secreto, el reino de las hadas, Anna le enseño a Elsa una pared donde solo los más grandes pueden poner su huella ahí…

-solo los que hacen cosas por amor y no por interés pueden poner su huella aquí*susurrándole al oído*

Anna no negaba que quería llegar más allá con Elsa, pero también sabía que como princesa debería llegar integra a su nación y eso la detenía, además aun no sabía si Elsa la amaba de la misma manera que ella, cada día la sorprendía con nuevas cosas y nuevos regalos, esa noche mientras dormía soñó

+RECUERDO+

Anna estaba en su cuarto, había estado castigada, porque robo unos chocolates de la cocina, ahora le subían una comida al día, a pesar de eso, Anna leía todos los días un libro diferente, ya no jugaba, pues ya no le encontraba sentido, dejo el libro de un lado y se acostó en el suelo, miro por largas horas el techo de su recamara y de pronto se le ocurrió algo, junto un montón de libros y se subió a ellos, hasta alcanzar el techo, trazo un rectángulo de tamaño mediano, saco el mapa que había creado…

-falo*susurrando*

El mapa revelo todo el castillo, miro atentamente cada ser que había, suspiro y lo dejo aun lado, pero su mirada se enfocaba en un nombre, nuevamente soltó un suspiro, tomo un pergamino y escribió ahí todo lo que iba a necesitar para llevar acabo su alocada idea, con los días Anna robaba algo, pero siempre salía de los pasillos secretos poco a poco fue haciendo lo que sería su estudio oculto, cuando finalmente estuvo terminado, se enfocó en la creaciones de armas nunca antes vistas, barcos que volaban los cielos, estudio magia, pues ella se prometió defender a Elsa de todo mal, aun si algo malo le llegaba a pasar ella volvería, solo para saber que estaba bien…

Una noche Anna se escapó del castillo y entro en el barrio más peligroso del reino, toco una puerta y un hombre gordo, sucio y feo le abrió…

-¿Qué quieres niña?

-escuche que usted marca de por vida la piel de las personas*tímida*

-no trabajo con niños

Anna saco de sus ropas una piedra enorme hecha de oro…

-¿Qué tal si esto te anima?*sonriendo*

El señor la miro y rio, dejándola pasar, durante varias horas Anna estuvo sentada, siendo picada en las muñecas, brazo espalda y abdomen, a pesar del dolor, esos seños le ayudarían a tener bajo control su magia, terminado el trabajo le pago con una bolsa llena de piedras de oro, por suerte para Anna que ya era experta en alquimia y magia, Anna había hecho muchas predicciones una de ellas sería su propia muerte y su regreso, también vio a Elsa reinando…

+RECUERDO FIN+

Anna despertó y algo le decía que debía ver a Elsa como reina…


	8. Chapter 8

jejejeje dos en un dia, pero es una disculpa pq ayer no actualice

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VII<p>

ELSA & JACK

Elsa miraba el imponente castillo de arendelle, había pasado un maravilloso año, llevaba un vestido azul, el mismo vestido que le regalo Anna, jamás le dijo que era su hermana, jamás tuvieron contacto más que besos y acaricias, a pesar de que su corazón latía con fuerza con solo recordarla, Anna la había enamorado, justo como cuando le dijo que lo haría de niñas , pero ahora tenía un problema mayor, rebatir la propuesta de matrimonio del duque apenas tenía 19 años y ya sentía que podía ser reina, los nuevos conocimientos que adquirió serían suficientes, sonrió cuando unos brazos cálidos rodearon su cintura, giro su rostro y capturo los labios de la persona que la abrazaba, tenía que aprovechar cada momento, cada beso y cada acaricia, pues una vez pisada arendelle no podría hacer, sus manos como siempre se metían entre las ropas de Anna, acariciando esa piel bronceada, se separó y le sonrió…

Cuando anclaron en arendelle, Elsa se encamino al castillo siendo escoltada por Anna, sus manos entrelazadas se separaron cuando entraron al castillo, Elsa camino hacia las grandes puertas de consejo marcial y antes de entras le sonrió rápidamente…

Anna llevaba horas esperando a que esas puertas se abrieran y recordó…

+RECUERDO+

Anna iba por el bosque buscando presas y a lo lejos vio una luz azul, se acercó a ella…

-Anna

-¿Quién eres?*sorprendida*

-cuando Elsa sea coronada reina de arendelle ve al jardín sur del castillo

-¿Por qué?*seria*

-tu propósito se habrá cumplido

-¿propósito?*incrédula*

-así es, cuando eso pase, todo lo perdido regresara a ti y serás una con la naturaleza

-¿Qué pasara con Elsa?*preocupada*

-ella ya será fuerte y podrá seguir sin ti, entonces el libro revelara la verdad

+RECUERDO FIN+

Anna suspiro y miro de nuevo la puerta, separo sus brazos y se estiro, justo en ese momento salió Elsa, rodeada de muchas personas y no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella, miro al techo…

-no has cambiado nada Elsa*sonriendo*

Anna sin darse cuenta comenzaba a recordar ciertas cosas, una mano la jalo y cuando regreso la vista vio que era Elsa, quien la jalaba al gran comedor, la presento con su verdadero título, apenada por eso repentinamente, saludo cortésmente y los reyes no duraron en agradecerle por haber cuidado a Elsa, se sentó un poco más alejado y cuando todos comían, un águila entro al comedor y se puso enfrente de Anna, molestando a los reyes por su descortesía, Anna tomo el pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente, se disculpó y salió del castillo rumbo al puerto, siendo seguida por todos, Anna rápidamente volteo a ver a Elsa y le dio una sonrisa triste, acompañada de una reverencia, cosa que molesto a Elsa, subió al barco y rápidamente zarparon, ante la mirada asombrada de todas, el barco voló, Elsa sonrió tristemente y regreso al castillo junto a los demás que no dejaban de comentar eso, se colocó una máscara falsa que aprendió de Anna y se retiró a su habitación…

Pasaban los días y Elsa trataba de no mostrar su angustia al no tener noticias, de Anna, Elsa sabía que Anna quiso despedirse con un beso y se detuvo a sí misma, ahora Elsa se arrepiente de no tomar su rostro y besarla frente a todos, pero nuevamente sabía que no era el momento, los días se hicieron semanas y después meses, Elsa había conocido a Jack frost un príncipe de las islas del este, su relación paso de la amistad al amor y dio por terminada la etapa con Anna…

En ese día Elsa celebraría con Jack el 3 mes de novios, sus padres le organizaron una pequeña fiesta invitando a todos los reinos, ahí estaba Elsa con sus padres y sus suegros, tomando el brazo de Jack, Elsa sonreía y se acercó una familia particularmente conocida, noto que Anna no vestía el usual traje de guerrero, ahora usaba un vestido verde con el símbolo de su familia…

-pero si eres la niña maleducada*seria*

-felicidades princesa Elsa*inclinándose todos*

-lamentamos no enviarle noticias nuestras su alteza, pero nuestra nación tuvo que ayudar en la guerra*sonriendo ligeramente*

Elsa miro a todos, estaba sorprendida, de que no la llamaran solo Elsa y también por lo de la guerra…

-esperamos una boda*sonriendo*

Elsa miro a Kristoff con ganas de matarlo, rápidamente miro a Anna que solo estaba en silencio…

Los vio alejarse y durante la fiesta, no los vio bailar, a pesar de que no había habitaciones para hospedarlos, ellos no dijeron nada solo platicaban con los reinos que los reconocieron, los reyes de arendelle y los de este se fijaron que muchos reinos reían, Elsa, Jack y los reyes escuchaban la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en su mesa…

-¿Quiénes son?

-acaso no los conoce duque de weselton

-no

-el grande es el rey Fergus y la de a lado es la reina Elinor, los más jóvenes son sus hijos

-¿Por qué se ven que son importantes?

-por que pertenecen a las triadas

-¿Qué es eso?

-un grupo de reinos que son fuertes en comercio, ejército y tradiciones

-ya veo

-se forma de acuerdo a la edad y cargo, el rubio es el príncipe Kristoff, recientemente nombrado príncipe, a su lado está el lord Hans, lady Nimueh, princesa Anna, recientemente nombrada princesa

-dicen que la princesa Anna fue la que llevo la victoria junto al príncipe Kristoff

-si eso oí también, tenemos a lady merida y los pequeños niños

-se dice que el reino de las islas de sur caerán en manos del príncipe o princesa que se case primero

Elsa miro a donde estaban y noto que un grupo de jóvenes se acercaron a ellos dos, más de uno veía a Anna con deseo, Anna salía de un grupo de príncipes y Kristoff era rodeado por princesas…

-princesa Anna

Elsa miro al que con potente voz había captado la atención de todos…

-rey Fergus y reina Elinor

-rey uther*nerviosa*

-princesa Anna ¿alguien como usted no debería mezclarse con esta chusma?*tomando la mano de Anna*

Elsa frunció el ceño por lo dicho y no fue la única…

-uther viejo amigo que haces aquí*sonriendo*

-oí que Anna estaría aquí*mirándola*

-viejo uther*riendo*

-Anna ¿te casarías conmigo?

Elsa miro como Kristoff y Anna estaban en shock, la reina Elinor jalo Anna afuera del salón mientras que el rey Fergus miro seriamente al otro rey, quienes salieron a tener una conversación, rápidamente los demás salieron por donde Anna se había ido, la fiesta termino tarde, Elsa en su recamara miro a uther con Anna, estaban hablando pero el rey tenia de la mano a Anna y esta se apartó de él, pronto un joven se acercó a ellos y parecía que pelaban, el rey se retiró molesto y el joven se quedó hablando con Anna…

Al día siguiente había movilización en el castillo, los líderes de otros reinos regresaban a sus naciones, Elsa salió con Jack a recorrer arendelle, los besos y acaricias se hacían cada vez más presentes...


	9. Chapter 9

feliz dia del amor y la amistad XD

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VIII<p>

VIVA LA PRINCESA ANNA

Anna paseaba por las calles de su ahora veraniego reino, saludaba a todos aquel que se cruzaba con ella, no le dijo nada Elsa cuando esta salía con Jack mientras su reino estaba en guerra, no le reclamaría nada, si algo sabia es que en esta vida, estaba ella, con una misión, además ella ya recodaba que Elsa era alguien importante de su pasado y por mucho que la amaba, sabía que Elsa no cambiaría nunca, pues fue moldeada a semejanza del rey, en cambio ella fue moldeada por la magia y el conocimiento, a pesar de eso no la odiaba sentía lastima por ella…

Sus hermanos uno a uno se fueron ganando el derecho de ser llamados príncipes, su reino tenia comercio con arendelle, gracias a Hans quien era el encargado del comercio, sabia por el que los reyes de arendelle irían a visitarlos, pero a ella no le tomo gran importancia, seguía metida en su despacho dibujando las nuevas flotas para su reino, estuvo trabajando hasta que su hermana merida la fue a sacar de ahí y la llevo al castillo, donde todos la esperaban en el gran comedor, donde se sentó y siguió revisando los pergaminos…

-Anna querida

-un momento mama*seria*

-Anna el trabajo se queda en el despacho no se trae al gran comedor*suspirando*

Pero Anna no era la única, Hans y Kristoff hacían lo mismo que ella…

-Hans*mirándolo*

-dime*mirando la lista*

-esta semana tuvimos más embarcaciones de lo debido en el puerto*seria*

-lo se*cansado*

-más de una tiene nombres de dudosa procedencia*seria*

-¿Qué?*mirándolo*

-el buque de hazzard, hizo su para ayer, pero el buque de hazzard se fue el lunes*molesta*

-imposible*con el ceño fruncido*

-lo mismo paso con el lady james y con saturi*molesta*

Todos veían como los 3 hermanos platicaban molestos, la reina Elinor se paró y se disculpó con los invitados, se acercó a sus hijos y les arrebato los pergaminos…

-mama, danos eso*serio*

-Anna hizo un gran descubrimiento*molesto*

-lo que hacen es un delito*seria*

-se los devolveré cuando terminen de cenar*molesta*

Los 3 suspiraron y pidieron disculpas por su comportamiento a los reyes de arendelle…

-vaya que sus hijos son dedicados*sonriendo*

-cada príncipe tiene una función en este reino*sonriéndoles*

-¿Cuáles son?*mirando a los jóvenes*

-es fácil Elsa*mirándolos*

-Kristoff es el heredero al trono su bandera es la de un león , Hans es el tejón y se encarga del comercio, Nimueh es el águila se encarga de curar al pueblo, Anna es la serpiente se encarga de la creación de nuevos barcos y ejército, merida es el oso y es la que se relaciona con los reinos*señalándolos*

Anna noto una mirada sobre ella y alzo la mirada, Elsa la veía fijamente, miro a otro lado, al ver su mano entrelazada con la de su novio, los reyes se retiraron a platicar cosas de política mientras que los príncipes convivían, Elsa abrazaba a Jack, Anna regreso a su despacho con una mirada clavada en ella…

Cuando entro, estaba Olaf sentado jugando con una pelota, le sonrió y tomo sus pergaminos, después de varias horas en su despacho, sintió uno brazos fríos rodearla, miro de reojo y vio que era Elsa, quien había tomado su barbilla y la besaba, Anna correspondía al beso con la misma pasión que Elsa, cuando se separaron, Elsa le sonrió y se fue…

Al día siguiente Anna miro que Elsa, seguía abrazando a Jack, incluso lo beso frente a ella, Anna ignoro eso y nuevamente se fue al puerto a verificar que todo esté bien, para después dirigirse al campo, donde ya estaban sus hermanos en compañía de Elsa y su novio, también los reyes…

-vaya te tardaste*comiendo una zanahoria*

-lo sé, hubo problemas con el reactor del event*sentándose*

-¿Qué es un reactor?*mirándola*

-un reactor Jack es fuente de energía obtenida por las tormentas, atreves de relámpagos que se obtienen con redes especiales, caen en tubos de vacío y eso es un reactor*sonriéndole*

-se ve complicado*rascándose la cabeza*

-es complicado y peligroso, solo Anna puede estabilizarlos*riendo*

-¿Cómo se desestabilizan?*mirando con curiosidad a Anna*

-pues cuando el vacío es menor que el rayo*haciendo señas con sus manos*

-Kristoff, así no, por ejemplo cuando llenas un vaso de agua y el aire se pierde por que el agua sube de nivel, a eso se le llama desestabilidad*dando el ejemplo con los vasos*

-vaya que si es difícil*sonriéndole*

-mi trabajo consiste en evitar eso y crear barcos capaces de volar*riendo*

-Anna ¿cuéntanos algo más de ti?*mirándola*

-ya conocemos a tus hermanos y solo faltas tú*sonriendo*

-pues soy adoptada, según mis papas, me encontraron en un estado lamentable, con su medicina moderna me sanaron, tenía 6 años cuando me encontraron…*siendo interrumpida*

-hola me llamo Olaf y me gustan los abrazos*llegando con los brazos abiertos*

-¿Olaf?*al mismo tiempo*

Anna no vio cuando ambos reyes se miraron y después la miraron a ella con sorpresa, Olaf se acercó y saludo a todos, miro con decepción las manos de Elsa Jack…

-hola pequeño amigo*dándole un pequeño empujón*

-hey más cuidado, me ensucias la nieve "amigo"*alzando los puños*

-Olaf no seas grosero*mirándolo*

-lo siento Elsa, pero con gente nueva desconfió*molesto*

Anna tomo una barra de chocolate y Olaf la tomo rápidamente…

-Anna adivina quién mando a preguntar por ti*sonriendo*

-pin pon*riendo*

-no*sonriendo*

-¿Claus?*sonriéndole*

-no Kristoff, fue el mensajero del rey uther*sonriendo*

-¿Qué?*impresionada*

-Anna ya olvidaste que día es mañana*emocionado*

-no me digas el día de bañar a Olaf*riendo*

-es san Valentín Anna*riéndose*

-el día en que nuestras adoradas hermanas se pelean por saber quien recibió más regalos de sus pretendientes*recostándose*

-así es Hans, creo que el año pasado les gano Nimueh por 230 regalos*riendo*

-yo creo que este año es de Anna*riendo*

-apostemos, yo le apuesto merida por 240 regalos*sacando unas monedas de oro*

-bien, Nimueh por 340 regalos*poniendo sus monedas*

Anna miro como Olaf se buscaba entre la nieve…

-yo 560 a Anna*dejando unas monedas*

-en vez de apostar por nosotras, deberían de pensar que le van a regalar a sus novias*riendo*

-vamos merida, es divertido verlas pelear por eso*riendo*

-que crueles, aunque todos saben que este año ganare*sonriendo*

-wow alto ahí Nimueh yo tengo más gente muriéndose por mi*mirándola*

-y aquí vamos*cruzándose de brazos*

-sí, ya empezaron*riendo*

Los invitados veían la cómica escena de 3 hermanas peleándose al borde de lanzarse cosas, todos reían menos ellas…

-buenas tardes, busco a la princesa Anna

Todos los hermanos la señalaron y ella se acercó…

-esto se lo manda el príncipe Luther*dándole un ramo de rosas, con un oso*

-ehm…gracias*roja*

Anna lo recibió y lo puso en la manta donde se sentaron, rápidamente merida le quito la carta que traía el peluche en sus manos, merida entono la voz…

-Si tuviera que regalarte algo, te regalaría un espejo – porque después de ti., lo más bello es tu reflejo

-wow eso si es cursi*riendo*

-hey no lean mis cartas*roja*

-oh vamos Anna, pero si el príncipe Luther es súper lindo*bromeando*

Anna sintió una mirada asesina en su espalda y decidió ignorarla…

-busco a la joven Anna

-soy yo*acercándose*

-esto le manda lord farcuad*entregándole un corazón mediano de chocolate*

-hey no se vale, mañana es san Valentín y Anna ya recibe regalos*cruzándose de brazos*

-se los dije*orgulloso*

Rápidamente Kristoff tomo la carta que estaba en el moño, mientras que Hans agarraba Anna, para evitar que se la quitara, Kristoff hizo lo mismo que merida…

-Dicen que el tiempo cura todo. Pero desde que me enamoré de ti, el tiempo se congeló. - No tienes que prometerme la luna…. Me bastaría si solo te sentarías conmigo un rato debajo de ella.  
>Me enamore de tus labios, tu manera de ser., y el color de tus ojos que me hacen enloquecer<p>

-así o más directo*riendo*

Regresaron al castillo con las cosas, en el comedor pusieron los regalos de Anna…

-oh vaya que románticos son*leyendo las cartas*

-madre a eso se le llama invasión de privacidad*quejándose*

-claro que no cariño, es una intervención divina*sonriendo*

-¿Qué sucede aquí?*entrando*

-querido Anna recibió regalos *emocionada*

-pero si el día de san Valentín es mañana*serio*

-oh pero eso que importa, está llamando la atención de los príncipes y lord*feliz*

-Anna aun es una niña*serio*

-Fergus Anna tiene 16 años y ya es una mujer, tarde o temprano se casara*riendo*

Anna palideció de repente ante esa notica…

-mama creo que Anna se está infartando*riendo*

-hija estas pálida*mirándola*

Anna estaba al borde del desmayo, en la cena, los hermanos cantaban la marcha nupcial y Anna solo se recargo en la mesa, negando con la cabeza, eso causo risa en todo el castillo y Anna ya no sabía dónde meterse, pero aun así sentía una mirada molesta sobre ella, miro de reojo que Elsa la miraba furiosa y juro ver que había congelado el tenedor, suspiro pesadamente, si algo sabia es que ese día no se escaparía de su madre y así fue, al terminar la cena, su madre la tomo del brazo…

-si nos disculpan Anna y yo tenemos que ver el vestido que usara mañana*sonriendo*

Los hermanos de Anna no pudieron contener la risa ante eso…

-¿podemos ir?*sonriéndole*

Anna sintió escalofrió recorrerle su espalda…

-claro Elsa, tú y tu madre están invitadas a ser parte de este día*riendo*

Anna fue jalada al salón femenino, seguida por Elsa y su madre, al llegar la reina la puso en el pedestal, mientras abrían las puertas del armario, también las de un lugar secreto, donde saco unos vasos y whisky…

-aquí tienen*sonriéndoles*

-oh nosotras no tomamos*sonriendo*

-que pena*poniendo los vasos en la mesa*

Anna tomo uno y para sorpresa de Elsa y su mama, lo bebió de un golpe, ante las palmadas de su madre…

-Anna relájate*riendo*

La reina repitió lo mismo y dejo el vaso, se acercó y le dio un par de vestidos…

-póntelos y sal*sonriendo*

Anna los tomo y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, salió con un vestido rosa pastel, su madre con otro vaso en las manos le señalo que se diera la vuelta, giro lentamente…

-no, ponte el otro*bebiendo*

Anna nuevamente se cambió, ahora el vestido era azul pastel, se estuvo probando varios vestidos, pero ninguno le gustaba, incluso Elsa se unió, pero los vestidos que elegía era para mujeres de convento, pero elegantes, también los rechazo, comenzaba hacer calor, así estuvieron por varias horas y ningún vestido había sido aprobado, ahora solo quedaba un conjunto, el calor de las copas ya hacia efecto en las 4 mujeres, al final Elsa había accedido a tomar, al igual que su madre, mientras ambas mujeres hablaban de sus esposos, Elsa ayudaba a Anna a quitarse el vestido, pero a diferencia de Elsa, Anna ya estaba acalorada por el licor, Elsa aprovecho eso y estando solas en el vestidor, beso sus labios, Anna no le quedo de otra que corresponder, Anna sintió las manos frías de Elsa acariciar su cintura, después de un rato, Elsa salió como si nada y Anna salió con un nuevo vestido puesto, pero no fue aceptado…

Al día siguiente todos estaban en el comedor, los príncipes vestían de forma elegante, Elsa, también vestía elegante, ese día saldría con Jack, por petición de la reina Elinor, solo falto Anna y cuando bajo, todos quedaron impresionados, Anna bajo con un vestido rojo, pegado al cuerpo, su pelo iba suelto, Elsa se quedó sin palabras…

-wow hermana te ves hermosa*impresionado*

-Anna estas bellísima*tomando sus manos*

-gracias cuñadita*riendo*

La mesa ya no estaba, ahora era una mesa más pequeña, había banderas con el nombre de cada princesa…

-princesa Nimueh recibió 250 regalos

-lo sabía*feliz*

-princesa merida tiene 245 regalos

-no es justo*resoplando*

-¡merida!*molesta*

-princesa Anna recibió 680 regalos

Todos se quedaron impresionados, Anna fue empujada por su madre y esta tomo las cartas de todos los regalos, las leyó, cada carta la hacía ponerse roja o se sonrojaba, dejo de leerlas y con su madre se retiró, al cabo de unas horas y de responder las cartas que requerían respuesta, salió del castillo y saludo a la gente, algunos le regalaron pequeños detalles, más los niños, recibió elogios de mujeres y hombres, camino al parque y en un lugar aparte miro a Jack encima de Elsa, besándose, noto que Jack acariciaba las piernas de Elsa, algo en ella se rompió, no dijo nada, el resto del día Anna recibió la visita del rey uther, acepto salir con él lo que restaba del día, uther demostró ser una persona que la sorprendía mucho, era delicado con ella…

Su cita con uther no fue aburrida, le sorprendió que uther hablaba de temas de interés para ella, se la pasaba bien con él, era muy romántico, en la plaza bailaron al ritmo de la música, comieron juntos y más de una vez uther la admiraba y elogiaba la belleza que ella tenía…

Anna llego al día siguiente, cuando entro al comedor, todos la miraban con cara de intriga…

-¡Anna! ¿Dónde estuviste?*molesto*

-Fergus déjala*riendo*

-estuve con el rey uther*sonriendo*

Todos la miraron sorprendidos…

-con el vejete ese*impresionado*

-pues si, paseamos por todo la aldea y al anochecer me llevo al camino donde el agua dulce se divide con el mar*nerviosa*

Anna se despidió y subió a su cuarto rápidamente, se quitó el vestido y miro su cuerpo desnudo, presentaba algunas marcas, palideció cuando vio a Elsa recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, esta miraba con el ceño fruncido su cuerpo, Anna no sabía cómo explicarle a Elsa que tuvo una pelea con uther dentro de su barco y que llego en la mañana porque se tuvo que regresar remando…

-veo que te fue bien*molesta*

-Elsa, ya me canse del juego, seamos amigas y ya*cansada*

-eso te iba a decir*mirándola*

-bien y esto*señalando su cuerpo*

-¿si?*alzando una ceja*

-es producto de una pelea y me vine remando*suspirando*

-diles*seria*

-ya se los dije a mis hermanos*sonriendo*

Anna paso ese día en junta con el consejo, mientras que los reyes de arendelle y Elsa, comparaban las cosas que querían de recuerdo, lo que Anna jamás se imagino es que Elsa ya estaba comprometida a sus 19 años de edad…


	10. Chapter 10

jejejeje un nuevo cap, creo que en vez de actualizar diario solo lo hare los viernes y sabado, el desvelarme diario ya esta haciendo factura en mi XD

* * *

><p>CAPITULO IX<p>

VIVA LA NUEVA REINA DE ARENDELLE

Elsa estaba nerviosa, ese día seria nombrada reina y al mismo tiempo seria su boda, le preocupaba muchas cosas, sobre todo Anna y sobre todo porque el libro que le dio, no se abría, desde que conoció a Jack, algo dentro de ella decía que ese día seria inolvidable, suspiro pesadamente, mientras que con ayuda de algunas personas, buscaba la forma de relajarse, consiguiéndolo, mientras en el pueblo todos arreglaban las calles…

Sus nervios eran evidentes, cada cosa que tomaba se congelaba, camino alrededor, pensando en ese día, estaba muy nerviosa, pues sería triple celebración, cumpleaños, boda y coronación, jamás había tenido muchos nervios en su vida, cuando vio que entro su mama, se calmó y todo se descongelo…

-hija, ¿estas nerviosa?*sonriendo*

-un poco nerviosa*sonriendo*

-no te preocupes hija, Jack sería un gran rey*tomando sus manos*

-madre, con Jack siento cosas lindas, pero no se si quiero que el me ayude a reinar*apenada*

-hija es un hombre bueno*riendo*

-mama, ojala Anna estuviera aquí*triste*

-hija, ya no recuerdes a ese estorbo por dios*seria*

-tratando de fingir que sigue muerta*soltándose*

-hija, esa niña…*seria*

-ya no es una niña madre, es una princesa, una persona que guía mejor que yo a su reino, le dieron mejor vida que la que nosotros le dimos*molesta*

Elsa miro a su madre salir, miro la ventana y vio a Anna riendo con su madre, noto que su madre las veía desde un árbol, escondida, Elsa sabía que su madre tenía celos de la relación que tenía Anna con Elinor, ella miro a Anna y esta la saludo desde abajo, saludo que correspondió de manera instantánea, su mirada se volvió triste, quería ir a jugar con ella, como cuando eran niñas, quería regresar el tiempo y hacer muñecos de nieve, pero Anna ya no era la misma, Anna sufrió mucho, Anna renació de las cenizas y se volvió una niña fuerte y decidida, ella sintió que en parte era su culpa, pues no veía en su mirada la niña que pedía salir, al contrario de ella, que cada vez que se veía al espejo, en su mirada estaba la de una niña que pedía ser libre…

El atardecer llego y con ello la fiesta, Elsa camino al altar, dio el sí y ahora faltaba que le dieran el título, se cambió de vestido y miro a Anna platicar con alguien, que no distinguió bien, justo cuando miro a su pueblo como la nueva reina, un estruendo azoto la iglesia, todos estaban en el techo...

-atacan a arendelle

Elsa miro a Olaf que había entrado gritando, la familia de Anna se levantó y corrieron a la salida, cuando salieron de ahí, en el mar diviso varios barcos con la bandera de Camelot, miro que los barcos de Anna contraatacaban, una flecha venía a ella con toda su fuerza, pero Anna la protegió con un escudo, Anna tomo en el aire una espada que le fue aventada, Elsa miro a Anna y esta peleaba contra los soldados y no fue la única, muchos le siguieron, sus hermanos peleaban…

-vayan a los refugios*mirando al pueblo*

Busco con la mirada a Jack pero este se escondió detrás de Anna, lo miro con decepción y este solo le sonrió…

-Anna dispersa a tus soldados para proteger a la gente*gritándole*

-como diga su alteza*señalando a los soldados*

Rápidamente un muro de escudos protegían a la gente, mientras esta se refugiaba, Anna desplegaba los soldados de arendelle de tal manera que no cayeran rápidamente y haciendo una barrera humana, dejándola a ella afuera, Elsa ya refugiada en el castillo con todo el pueblo, miraba por la ventana como Anna trataba de mantener la defensa, Jack se acercó y tomo su mano…

-maldito cobarde*dándole una cachetada*

Jack cayó al suelo sorprendido y se llevó la mano a la fría mejilla, los reyes de arendelle no dijeron nada y veían preocupados como Anna peleaba, Elsa rezaba de que su hermana saliera ilesa de ahí, al tocar el marco de la ventana este se congelo, miro como algunos barcos de Camelot se hundían en su mar, la familia de Anna daba órdenes desde adentro, calmaban la gente que tenía temor…

-¡princesa Anna!

El grito alerto a ambas familias que se acercaron a la ventana rápidamente, Elsa vio como Anna tenía una flecha clavada en la pierna izquierda y que los soldados se preocuparon…

-no rompan filas*gritando*

Unos caballos se acercaron rápidamente, en medio iba uther que desenfundo su espada, Anna con gran esfuerzo se paró y detuvo la estocada de uther con su espada, Elsa miraba horrorizada como se hacía una masacre, pero más fue su miedo cuando la pelea de ambos se hizo presente, nuevamente miro el mar y vio con alegría que muchos barcos de Camelot se retiraban y otros más eran destruidos por la flota de Anna, miro nuevamente, pero algunos soldados seguían peleando, Anna desapareció de la vista con tantos soldados peleando, Elsa iba a salir por la puerta cuando…

-no puede salir*abrazándola*

-Kristoff, Anna esta haya afuera*desesperada*

-crees que no lo sé*abrazándola más*

-entonces suéltame*pataleando*

-Anna me pidió que no te dejara salir, uther busca matarte*jalándola*

Elsa miro la tristeza en todos y las ganas de salir a pelear, pero ellos tenían razón, es mejor esperar a que eso termine a mano de Anna y no de ellos, corrió a la ventana más cercana y busco a Anna entre la pelea, su desesperación aumento cuando no la encontró, después de unas horas el castillo quedo en total silencio, el pueblo dormía en el piso, ella también trataba de dormir pero no lo conciliaba, sintió como la manta le era acomodada y miro que era la reina Elinor…

-confía en tu hermana Elsa*susurrando*

Elsa estaba impresionada y miro nuevamente a la reina…

A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
>Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan<br>Ar righinn oig, fas as faic  
>Do thir, dileas fhein<br>A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn  
>Gu uair ar cliu s ar gloire<br>Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og  
>Mhaighdean uashaill bhan<p>

English lyrics:  
>Little baby, hear my voice<br>I'm beside you, O maiden fair  
>Our young Lady, grow and see<br>Your land, your own faithful land  
>Sun and moon, guide us<br>To the hour of our glory and honour  
>Little baby, our young Lady<br>Noble maiden fair

Elsa poco a poco cerro los ojos…

+RECUERDO+

Elsa caminaba por el pasillo, miraba las ventanas, todo le recordaba a Anna, escucho unos murmullos y se escondió detrás de una armadura…

-te lo digo querido, Elsa necesita casarse

-cielo, Elsa es joven

-lo sé, pero me preocupa que siga obsesionada con Anna, necesita casarse

-ya se le pasara, aun siente culpa por su muerte

-necesita casarse ya

Elsa salió de su escondite, estaba preocupada, su madre nunca quiso a Anna y su padre tampoco, suspiro, debería de buscar un candidato para desviar la atención de su familia y dejar a Anna oculta y dejar ocultos sus sentimientos…

Durante días miro con atención a cada caballero que pasaba a arendelle a saludar, pero no encontraba algún tonto que le sirviera, un día mientras paseaba por el jardín, se topó con un joven castaño…

-es un placer conocerla princesa Elsa*sonriéndole*

-el placer es mío*sonriendo*

Durante varios días estuvo saliendo con el joven, su madre mostraba felicidad y su padre tranquilidad, siguió con el juego, fingió sentir amor por el…

+RECUERDO FIN+

Despertó y se estiro, miro por las ventanas y vio que era de día, volteo y miro a algunas personas comer fruta, rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió afuera, sus padres estaban mirando los cuerpos de algunos soldados caídos, otros más estaban heridos, pero aun así seguía una columna de defensa, Elsa busco con la mirada a Anna…

-¿Dónde está?*nerviosa*

-Elsa tu marido está adentro*seria*

-ahora soy la reina y ese patán no es mi esposo, porque la boda era falsa*molesta*

Elsa camino rápidamente a donde estaba la familia de Anna y lo que vio eran rostros de preocupación…

-¿Dónde está Anna?*temerosa*

- uther se la llevo*preocupado*

Elsa no lo podía creer, les llevaba casi un día de ventaja…

-su hijo nos apoya reina Elsa*mirándola*

-Arturo dice que si su padre pone un pie en Camelot será juzgado por traición*molesto*

Elsa ayudo a su gente a recuperarse, mientras que al mismo tiempo organizaba un grupo de rescate, unos ganaderos los vieron irse a la montaña y eso ya era algo, uther no conocía esa montaña, eso le daba ventaja a ella, ese mismo día partió con su caballo, partió con sus padres y los padres de Anna, así como su hermana, cabalgo lo más rápido que pudo a la montaña…


	11. Chapter 11

HEY CON ESTO LLEGA SU FIN

* * *

><p>CAPITULO X<p>

PROMESA CUMPLIDA: LA MUERTE DE ANNA Y EL DESEO DE ELSA

Cuando llegaron a lo más alto de la montaña, Elsa vio rastros de sangre, con temor bajo del caballo, siendo seguida por todos, se adentró a un bosque, en un árbol estaba uther recargado y con los ojos abiertos, a su alrededor una mancha de sangre, un soldado se acercó y puso los dedos en su cuello…

-está muerto

-debemos tener cuidado mor´du vive aquí

-es una leyenda

-no recuerdas cuando apareció en el castillo y ataco a la reina Elsa

Elsa lo recordaba, un oso negro con varias heridas y flechas clavadas en el lomo, un osos que tenía el cuádruple de estatura de uno común, miro el cuello de uther casi cercenado del resto del cuerpo, le preocupaba que Anna estuviera en las mismas condiciones, con sumo cuidado y alerta se adentraron más, Elsa revelo finalmente sus poderes y la nieve ya no era tan espesa como antes, haciendo más fácil el camino, cada vez el frio era más intenso y Elsa ya no podía disminuirlo, salieron a un claro con cuidado, por alguna razón el claro era similar al jardín del castillo, los guardias se dispersaron, junto a los reyes de ambas naciones y a los hermanos de Anna, dejando a Elsa sin protección, quien camino al borde del claro y calculo una caída libre de 70 metros con 7 de hielo en la parte más baja, sintió un resoplo caliente en la nuca y cuando volteo, frente a ella estaba mor´du, Elsa no dudo en pegar un grito, todos voltearon y vieron al oso perseguir a Elsa que bajaba rápidamente la pendiente dirigiéndose a unas piedras en medio del lago congelado…

Elsa corría lo más rápido que podía y gracias a su magia de nieve, evito resbalar, el osos la seguía de cerca, corrió sobre el lago congelado y llego a las piedras, cuando estaba por salir, mor´du salió de frente, Elsa del susto resbalo y se deslizo al centro del circulo de piedras, buscaba la forma de pararse, pero el miedo le impedía coordinar bien sus piernas, el oso se paró en dos patas y se dejó caer sobre Elsa, rugió sobre su cara y Elsa grito presa del miedo…

-no, no otra vez*temblando*

A lo lejos escucho a todos acercarse rápidamente, el oso abrí sus mandíbulas y dispuesto a darle la falta mordida, a Elsa no le quedo más que cerrar los ojos y esperar, nuevamente y como aquella vez sintió algo caliente tocar su cara, cuando abrió los ojos, se topó con los ojos de Anna, nuevamente esa escena se repetía, mor´du había encajado los dientes en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior…

Anna deslizo a Elsa lo más lejos que pudo, se volteo y con su mano derecho golpeo el hocico del oso, provocando que la soltara, Anna se deslizo hasta donde estaba Elsa y se levantó, poniendo sus dos puños en alto, Elsa fue jalada por el antiguo rey y por la antigua reina, ambos la jalaban, llevándola lejos de ahí, Elsa oyó cuando su madre murmuro lo que siempre decía de Anna, furiosa se soltó del agarre de ambos y cacheteo a su madre…

-nunca más vuelvas a decir eso de Anna*molesta*

Ambos reyes estaban sorprendidos, Elsa volteo y vio a Kristoff lanzarle una lanza a Anna, nuevamente corrió para poderla ayudar y no quedarse con los brazos cruzados como la última vez, cuando llego, dio un grito de horror, Anna estaba llena de sangre y apenas podía mantenerse de pie, por alguna extraña razón, nadie podía pasar para ayudarla, Elsa rodeo las piedras con desesperación en busca de alguna entrada y sacar a Anna de ahí, pero no encontró alguna forma de entrar, Elsa se detuvo y miro con horror como mor´du se paraba en sus dos patas y comenzaba a lanzar arañazos, Anna quien estaba desarmada los recibía, finalmente le clavo los dientes al cuello…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito de Elsa llego a los antiguos gobernantes de arendelle, que se acercaron rápidamente, solo para ver a su hija abrazar a Anna, mor´du la miro y se alejo de ahí, desapareciendo en el bosque, Elsa tenía el cuerpo de su hermana ensangrentado, Anna alzo el brazo y acaricio el rostro de Elsa, llenando su mejilla de sangre, Elsa pego su frente a ella y lloro…

-Anna no te mueras, no podría soportar de nuevo tu perdida*llorando*

Una pequeña luz azul apareció, sorprendiéndolos a todos, Elsa alzo la vista y de esa luz azul salió la Anna que ella recordaba…

-ya cumplí mi promesa, déjame ir*sonriendo*

-¿Anna?*mirándola*

-así es Elsa, yo te prometí que te convertiría en una reina confiable y que arendelle estuviera orgulloso de ti*sonriendo*

-pero a qué precio*llorando*

-Elsa yo ya estoy muerta, mi voluntad para cumplir cada una de las promesas que te hice mantuvieron vivo mi cuerpo mas no mi alma*sonriendo tristemente*

-Anna quédate conmigo*mirándola*

-no puedo Elsa, mi propósito ya se cumplió, ahora debo de partir*sonriendo*

-perdóname Anna*abrazando más el cuerpo*

-Elsa déjame ir, ya te enseñe amar, sonreír, a no tener miedo, es hora de que me vaya*sonriendo*

Elsa miro como el cuerpo de Anna se llenó de luz, para dar paso a un cuerpo infantil…

-sin ti….

-podrás hacerlo*mirándola*

-no podre*abrazando al pequeño cuerpo*

-lo harás, siempre serás mi hermana mayor y a la que más quiero

Elsa vio cómo su pequeña hermana desaparecía, dejándola con la más grande de las soledades, todos vieron como Elsa lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su hermana, la noche se hizo presente y las luces aparecieron en el cielo, bañándolos de luz, Elsa las miro…

-mira Anna el cielo está despierto*con lágrimas en los ojos*

Elsa no contuvo más el llanto, lloro con más fuerza...

-deseo que esto sea más que una terrible pesadilla y que Anna este a mi lado siempre*mirando las luces*

* * *

><p>Elsa parpadeo repetidamente, en sus manos estaba un libro de historia antigua, miro su reflejo y vio que era una niña de nuevo, miro a todos lados y a su tutora, se paró, llamando la atención del adulto, con rapidez salió de ahí…<p>

-princesa Elsa espere

Elsa no le importo ser regañada después, corrió por el largo pasillo y abrió una puerta rosa, asustando a la pequeña Anna que la miraba con sorpresa…

-¡Anna!*lanzándose a abrazarla*

Elsa abrazo a una Anna toda despeinada y la lleno de besos, provocando que esta riera, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y beso sus labios, provocando un sonrojo en Anna, Elsa rio y en ese momento entraron sus padres, Elsa vio como la reina alzaba su mano y como Anna cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe, cuando Anna los abrió Elsa tenia sujeta la muñeca de su madre…

-a partir de ahora no le volverás a poner una mano encima a mi hermana*seria*

-¿¡ELSA!?*sorprendida*

A partir de ese momento Elsa jamás se separó de Anna y juntas hicieron que arendelle progresara, Elsa conoció años después a Elinor y a sus hijos, no eran reyes, eran aldeanos de arendelle y se llevó bien con todos , los reyes comprendieron que Elsa protegería a Anna de ellos y la dejaron en paz, los años no pasan en vano y Elsa jamás conto la realidad, mostro su magia más de una vez cuando veía que Anna era amenazada por su madre, ahora a sus 21 años y casada con su hermana, miraba por la ventana los navíos que Anna construía, miro abajo y la vio llegar con su característica chamarra roja, regreso al cuarto donde Olaf cuidaba a la pequeña Elsanna y vio nuevamente a esa mujer, que había visto cuando se casó con Jack…

-tu deseo se hizo realidad joven reina y ahora tienes tu felices por siempre

-tengo más que eso*sonriendo*

La mujer quien era la misma muerte desapareció, Elsa entro al cuarto de su hija y miro a Elinor y a su madre sonriéndole a la pequeña, sintió un aire caliente detrás de ella y volteo con rapidez, besando a Anna en el proceso…

La magia existe pero solo existe si te atreves a creer en ella, así como lo hizo Elsa, que creyó en la magia del amor verdadero…

FIN

* * *

><p>PROXIMO FIC<p>

6 MESES

Anna estaba empacando sus cosas de la universidad, había decidido dejarla por motivos muy fuertes, hija de un reconocido empresario de vinos, divorciado de su madre y separada de su hermana Elsa, quien vivía con su madre, tomo la hoja de su escritorio y se fijó en dos cosas

LEUCEMIA

6 MESES DE VIDA


End file.
